DESIRE
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN GS. Chapter 6 END! Sebagai Sang Dewi yg tubuhnya terikat pada Dinding Neraka membuat Sehun melakukan berbagai cara agar Kai mau membantunya utk menghentikan para iblis yg kabur dri neraka. smoga berminat membaca. Mohon reviewnya PLETE
1. Chapter 1

DESIRE

.

.

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED M

GENRE Fantasy AU, Romance, Drama, Maybe a lil bit Angst

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Setiap hari selama ratusan tahun Sang Dewi mengunjungi Neraka dan setiap hari pula Kai mengawasi Dewi itu dari tempat bertugasnya, hasrat memanaskan darahnya lebih dari api kutukan di luar posnya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak mengamati Sang Dewi, seharusnya ia tetap menjaga agar tatapannya terus tertuju ke bawah sepanjang waktu. Ia adalah budah dari Pangeran kegelapan dan terlahir dari panasnya api, sedangkan perempuan itu seorang Dewi, perempuan itu tercipta dari cahaya.

 _Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin memiliki Sang Dewi_ , pikir Kai sambil mengepalkan tangan. Tidak peduli betapa ia menghendaki yang sebaliknya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Sang Dewi menginginkannya. Obsesi ini tidak ada gunanya dan tidak memberinya apa apa selain rasa putus asa.

Tapi tetap saja ia mengawasi Sang Dewi hari ini saat perempuan itu melayang melewati gua tandus, jemarinya yang indah menelusuri bebatuan bergerigi yang memisahkan bawah tanah dengan dunia kematian. Ikal ikal keemasan tergerai di punggung yang elegan dan membingkai wajahnya yang begitu sempurna, teramat jelita. Bahkan Aphrodite sendiri tidak bisa menandingi kecantikan Sang Dewi. Mata secemerlang bintang itu menyipit, pipinya merah merona semulus batu pualam.

" Dinding ini retak, " Ucap Sang Dewi, suaranya bagai seuntai lagu di tengah tengah desisan api dan jeritan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kai menggeleng, Dewi itu tidak mungkin sedang berbicara kepadanya. Selama berabad abad bertemu, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa, tidak pernah sekalipun menyimpang dari rutinitas mereka. Sebagai Penjaga Neraka, Kai memastikan gerbangnya selalu tertutup, pintu itu hanya terbuka jika hanya ada jiwa yang harus dibuang kedalamnya. Sedangkan perempuan itu adalah seorang Dewi Penindasan, perempuan itu memperkuat dinding penghalang hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Dan karena penjagaan dari mereka berdua, tidak ada seorang atau sesuatupun yang bisa meloloskan diri. Selama berabad abad itulah yang mereka lakukan tidak pernah sekalipun di antara mereka terjadi percakapan.

" Kau tidak punya komentar tentang dinding retak ini? " Tanya Sang Dewi.

Sekejap kemudian Sang Dewi berdiri di depan Kai, meski Kai tidak pernah melihatnya bergerak, aroma madu yang manis mendadak mengalahkan bau busuk belerang dan daging meleleh, dan Kai menghirup dalam dalam aroma madu itu, ia memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan. Kai berharap Sang Dewi selalu berharap berada di sisinya.

" Penjaga? " Sang Dewi memanggil.

" Dewi! " Kai memaksa membuka pelupuk matanya sedikit demi sedikit, lambat laun menampakkan pendaran kecantikan Sang Dewi. Dari dekat, perempuan itu terlihat lebih cantik dari perkiraannya sebelumnya. Sang Dewi memberikan senyum manis kepadanya.

 _Bagaimana komentar Sang Dewi tentang penampilanku?_ Pikir Kai. Mungkin Sang Dewi menganggapnya seorang monster, mengerikan dan cacat. Memang seperti itulah wujudnya. Bahkan saat ia masih manusia, para perempuan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, mereka langsung menyingkir begitu ia menunjukkan perhatian kepada mereka. Tapi terlihat dari raut wajah Sang Dewi, sepertinya Sang Dewi tidak berpikiran seperti itu atau Sang Dewi hanya menyembunyikan pikiran itu karena tidak ingin menyinggung Kai. Yang Kai lihat hanya rasa penasaranlah yang terlihat di mata secemerlang bintang itu.

" Retakan itu kemarin tidak ada, " Kata Sang Dewi lagi. " Apa yang menyebabkan kerusakan seperti itu dan kerusakan yang begitu cepat? "

" Segerombolan Penguasa Iblis setiap hari bangkit dari lubang neraka dan berjuang agar bisa keluar. Mereka sudah muak dengan penahanan disini dan mereka ingin mencari manusia untuk disiksa. Sepertinya itulah yang menyebabkan keretakan di dinding itu. " Jelas Kai.

Sang Dewi menerima berita itu tanpa reaksi. " Kau punya nama nama mereka? "

Kai mengangguk. Ia tidak perlu melihat ke balik gerbang untuk tahu siapa saja yang mencoba untuk kabur, ia bisa merasakannya. " Iblis itu adalah Iblis Kekerasan, Kebohongan, Keraguan, Kesakitan_ haruskah ku sebutkan semuanya? "

" Tidak usah, " Jawab Sang Dewi dengan pelan. " Aku paham. Yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. "

" Benar. Mereka menghantami dan mencakari dinding di balik gerbang, mereka sangat ingin pergi ke dunia manusia. " Ucap Kai.

" Well, hentikan mereka. " Sebuah perintah, dibalut oleh permohonan dengan suara serak.

Seandainya bisa, Kai rela memberikan sisa sisa terakhir kemanusiaannya untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Sang Dewi. Apapun untuk membalas hadiah kedatangannya kesini setiap hari. Apapun untuk membuat Sang Dewi tetap berada disini, ia ingin selalu mencium aroma Sang Dewi yang manis. " Aku dilarang meninggalkan pos, sama seperti aku tidak diijinkan membuka gerbang untuk alasan apapun selain untuk memasukkan jiwa terkutuk ke dalam. Aku khawatir tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, Dewi. "

Suara desahan lirih terdengar dari Sang Dewi. " Kau selalu melakukan dan menuruti semua perintah yang di berikan? "

" Selalu. " Ucap Kai. Sekali ia pernah melawan ikatan tak kasatmata yang membelenggunya, yang ia dapat hanya rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Penguasa membawa manusia yang mirip dengan Ibu, Ayah, dan saudara laki lakinya. Ia sudah tahu manusia itu hanya mirip dengan keluarganya tapi tetap saja ia tidak tega melihat mereka dibantai didepan matanya, mereka disiksa karena ia ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Andai rasa sakit dan penderitaan itu ditimpakan pada dirinya, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia hanya akan tertawa dan melawan lebih keras lagi. Tetapi Kris si Lucifer, saudara Hades sekaligus Pangeran para Iblis, membutuhkan penjaganya tetap bugar dan utuh, jadi ia menggunakan cara lain untuk menghukumnya dan menggunakan cara lain agar ia mematuhi semua perintah yang Kris berikan.

" Kau terlalu patuh. Aku mengharapkan yang berbeda darimu, " Ujar Sang Dewi. " Kau seorang Ksatria, kau begitu tangguh dan percaya diri tapi kenapa kau mau mematuhi perintahnya? "

Benar, ia memang seorang Ksatria. Tetapi ia juga seorang budak. " Maafkan aku, Dewi. Ketangguhan dan kepercayaan diriku tidak mengubah apapun. " Ucap Kai.

" Aku akan memberimu imbalan karena membantuku, " Sang Dewi tetap bersikeras. " Sebutkan hargamu. Apapun keinginannmu akan menjadi milikmu. "

 _Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengecup bibir indahmu itu, Dewi_. Pikir Kai. _Namun, kenapa aku harus membatasi diri?_ Pikir Kai lagi. Ia bisa meminta semalam dalam pelukan Sang Dewi. Telanjang, menyentuh dan merasakan kulit indah Sang Dewi. Karena memikirkan hal itu, otot di tubuh Kai terasa menegang penuh gairah.

Kai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran Sang Dewi yang telanjang. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko menerima kemarahan Kris lagi hanya karena kesenangan sesaat.

" Penjaga? " Desak Sang Dewi lagi. " Apapun. Aku akan memberikanmu _apapun_. "

Kai menelan ludah. " Maafkan aku, Dewi. " _Tidak, jangan bicara apa apa lagi. Mintalah ciuman, setidaknya satu kali._ " Seperti tadi kubilang, aku tidak bisa membantumu. " _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Teriak batin Kai. Betapa ia membenci dirinya saat ini.

Bahu Sang Dewi merosot kecewa, dan hal itu membuat kebencian Kai pada dirinya sendiri meningkat. " Tapi_ kenapa? Kau juga ingin agar para Iblis tetap di neraka, bukan. Kalau kau tidak bertindak mungkin saja mereka bisa lolos. Kau benar benar tidak ingin mereka lolos, bukan? " Tanya Sang Dewi.

" Benar, aku tidak ingin mereka lolos dari neraka. " Jawab Kai. " Aku telah menjual jiwaku, " Ucap Kai.

Dulu Kai hanyalah manusia biasa, meskipun bertubuh besar dan canggung, ia merasa puas dengan rumahnya dan ia benar benar terpesona kepada pasangannya, well, walaupun perempuan itu dipilihkan oleh keluarganya.

Setahun setelah menikah, istrinya jatuh sakit dan ia merasa putus asa. Meskipun istrinya itu tidak bahagia saat bersamanya karena rupanya yang cacat, tapi tetap saja istrinya itu adalah milik Kai dan ia memastikan keselamatan sang istri adalah tugas seorang suami. Jadi, ia memohon pertolongan para Dewa untuk menyelamatkan istrinya. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya manusia yang mengabaikannya, para Dewa pun mengabaikannya dan hal itu membuatnya putus asa. Saat itulah Kris, si Lucifer datang kehadapannya.

Untuk menyelamatkan istrinya, Kai harus rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan, ia mendapati dirinya bertranformasi dari manusia menjadi makhluk mengerikan. Tanduk mencuat di kepalanya dan tangannya berubah menjadi tongkat pemukul, kuku kukunya berubah menjadi cakar sedangkan kaki binatang menggantikan kaki manusianya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia tampak lebih mirip binatang daripada manusia.

Istrinya kembali sehat, sesuai kesepakatan dalam kontraknya dengan Kris, tapi perlakuan istrinya pada Kai tidak melunak. Istrinya malah meninggalkannya demi laki laki lain. Laki laki yang rupanya selama ini menjadi selingkuhan istrinya itu. Saat itulah ia merasa begitu bodoh, seorang suami pecundang dan semua pengorbanannya sia sia.

" Pikiran apa yang memenuhi benakmu, Penjaga? Kau tampak begitu_ hancur. " Ucap Sang Dewi dengan lirih.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar nada iba pada suara Sang Dewi. Rasa iba yang harus ia abaikan. Tanpa emosi, ia harus bersikap seperti itu. Kalau ia menggunakan perasaannya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini. " Tindakanku bukan lagi atas keinginanku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tidakkah kau punya banyak tugas lain untuk dikerjakan daripada memikirkan hal ini? "

" Aku sedang melakukan tugasku sekarang. Tidak seperti kau! " Seru Sang Dewi.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang Dewi mendesah. " Maafkan sikap ketusku. Aku hanya lelah. " ia mengamati Kai.

Kai bergerak gerak gelisah merasakan tatapan Sang Dewi. Pengamatan Sang Dewi seperti itu membuatnya gelisah mengingat penampilannya yang memuakkan. Tapi saat ia mendengar suara Sang Dewi lagi, tidak ada nada kejijikan dalam nada suara itu.

" Jiwamu milik Pangeran kegelapan? " Tanya Sang Dewi.

" Ya, " Jawab Kai singkat.

" Andai jiwamu dikembalikan kepadamu, kau akan membantuku? " Tanya Sang Dewi lagi.

" Ya, " Ulang Kai, suaranya terdengar serak. Masihkan Sang Dewi menawarinya imbalan atas bantuannya?

" Baiklah. Akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan. " Ucap Sang Dewi.

Mata Kai terbelalak ngeri. Apa Sang Dewi akan menemui Kris si Lucifer? " Jangan kau harus _ "

Sang Dewi menghilang sebelum Kai sempat menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _#Koridor Dalam Neraka_**

" Kris, denga aku baik baik. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kau akan muncul di depanku, hari ini, diruangan ini juga, sendirian. Aku akan menunggumu. " Sehun, Sang Dewi penindasan menyatakan keinginannya dengan tegas. " Dan, kau akan memakai pakaian. "

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun meminta Sang Lucifer datang dengan memakai pakaian. Biasanya bila ia meminta pertemuan, Sang Pangeran Kegelapan pasti akan selalu memboyongnya ke tempat tidur, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, tanpa pakaian.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan masih belum ada respon dari panggilan Sehun. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir, ia tahu tidak akan ada respon untuknya. Kris senang membuatnya menunggu.

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seolah olah mengamati tempat itu. Sehun memperhatikan dinding istana Kris terbuat dari nyala api, singgasannya tersusun dari tumpukan tulang, abu dan api lagi.

Sehun membenci semua hal ditempatini. Kepulan asap hitam yang membubung naik dari neraka, bergulung gulung di sekitarnya. Meski Sehun begitu ingin mengibaskan tangan di depan hidungnya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan satu titik kelemahannya pada Kris. Kalau ia menunjukkan kelemahannya, hal itu akan membuat Kris senang. Karena hal yang disukai Sang Lucifer adalah kerapuhan.

Pertama kali ia berkunjung kesini adalah untuk memberi tahu Hades dan Kris bahwa ia ditunjuk sebagai pengawas mereka. Sebagai sosok yang merupakan perwujudan dari pengendalian dan penaklukan, ia dipilh oleh para Dewa untuk mengemban tugas ini.

Ia tidak setuju sebenarnya, tapi membantah para Dewa akan mengundang hukuman. Meskipun demikian, setelah menerima penugasan itu, sering kali Sehun berpikir bahwa mungkin hukuman lebih baik daripada mengemban tugas ini. Karena mengemban tugas ini, ia harus tidur di gua di dekat neraka, itupun bukan tidur sungguhan, tapi tidur waspada. Dan ia tahu saat ia berada di gua mata sang Penjaga selalu mengawasinya.

Selama bertahun tahun, perhatian si Penjaga membuat Sehun resah, karena Penjaga itu tidak tampak seperti siapapun yang pernah ditemui olehnya, Penjaga itu memiliki tubuh setengah manusia dan setengah hewan, dan aura si Penjaga begitu mendominasi. Bukannya ia takut tapi ia malah merasa nyaman, tatapan yang diberikan oleh si Penjaga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Penjaga itu melindunginya dari para Iblis dan jiwa jiwa yang menyelinap keluar gerbang, Penjaga itu menyerang para iblis yang ingin mencelakainya.

 _Aku telah menjual jiwaku_ , kata si Penjaga. Untuk apa? Sehun bertanya tanya. Apa yang diterima ia terima sebagai imbalan? Apakah pertukaran itu adalah pertukaran yang adil? Sehun benar benar ingin bertanya hal itu kepadanya, tapi ia teringat betapa tak nyamannya si Penjaga ketika mendengar bertanya tentang dinding yang retak. Jadi, ia yakin si Penjaga pasti juga tidak akan suka diajak bicara mengenai sesuatu yang begitu pribadi.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia bertanya tentang dinding yang retak. Dinding neraka itu sekarang sama saja dengan kulit keduannya. Pertama kali ada satu iblis yang menggores dinding itu, ia merasakan sakit dan hal itu membuatnya tersentak terkejut. Tapi kini hal itu tidak lagi mengagetkannya, meski sesekali ia masih merasakan sakit setiap ada satu jiwa atau iblis yang menyentuh dinding. Ia akan merasa kulitnya tersengat, ketika api neraka menjilat dinding, ia ikut merasa terbakar. _Jadi, kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak menyadari kejadian baru baru ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui ada dinding yang retak_? Pikir Sehun.

Ia memang merasakan kekuatannya terkuras, sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit menusuknya tanpa alasan, tapi penglihatannya tetap tenang. Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa ia merasa sakit. Kalau retakan di dinding makin membesar, ia pasti akan mati karena ia tidak mungkin bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tawa sinting para iblis, erangan jiwa jiwa yang disiksa dan desisan daging yang meleleh dari tulang dan bau yang sangat menyengat.

Sulit sekali tetap bersikap tenang di tengah keadaan mengerikan seperti ini. Terutama sekarang. Para Iblis tertinggi pastu telah menggarap dinding itu selama berminggu minggu. Dinding yang berada di paling luar saja sudah retak apalagi dinding yang berada di dekat neraka? Sehun bergidik membayangkannya. Jelas sekali sekarang ia harus melakukan apapun untuk mencegah para Iblis itu menghancurkan dinding neraka.

" Kris, " Panggil Sehun lagi. " Aku yakin kau mendengar panggilanku, sekarang datanglah kemari. Kalau kau tidak datang secepatnya, aku akan pergi dan kau akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan tawar menawar. "

Suara langkah kaki mendadak menggema dan nyala api setinggi beberapa meter di hadapan Sehun tersibak. Dari dalam api, Kris si Lucifer keluar melenggang dengan santai dan terlihat sangat ceria.

" Ya, aku memang mendengarmu. " Ucap Kris, suaranya dalam dan sehalus sutra. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar. " Kau menyebut nyebut soal tawar menawar? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sayangku? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Anyeonggggggggg ( ~ ^ 0 ^ ) ~

Kekekkee aku bawa FF baru nich, tapi tetap bertemakan fantasy.

Jjong maafkan Noona bikin kamu jadi buruk rupa di FF ini. Karena kalau kamu dibikin cakep n selalu di kejar kejar cewe itu udah mainstream banget. Jadi mau perubahan dikit laaaaa.

Otte? Ada yang berminat? Maaf ini GS soalnya lagi ngefeel bikin GS.

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa.. kalo reviewnya banyak postnya bakalan cepet hahahaa


	2. Chapter 2

DESIRE

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED MASIH GALAU

.

.

.

.

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

" Kris, " Panggil Sehun lagi. " Aku yakin kau mendengar panggilanku, sekarang datanglah kemari. Kalau kau tidak datang secepatnya, aku akan pergi dan kau akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan tawar menawar. "

Suara langkah kaki mendadak menggema dan nyala api setinggi beberapa meter di hadapan Sehun tersibak. Dari dalam api, Kris si Lucifer keluar melenggang dengan santai dan terlihat sangat ceria.

" Ya, aku memang mendengarmu. " Ucap Kris, suaranya dalam dan sehalus sutra. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar. " Kau menyebut nyebut soal tawar menawar? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sayangku? "

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 2

Sehun bergidik saat mendengar suara Kris. Kris bertubuh tinggi, berotot seperti seorang Ksatria, berwajah tampan dan sensual. Tapi Kris si Lucifer tak bisa dibandingkan dengan makhluk buas yang mengawal wilayahnya. Si Penjaga itu memang memiliki wajah yang terlalu kasar dan tubuhnya yang besar seharusnya membuat Sehun merasa ngeri dan jijik tetapi tidak. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun merasa aman. Mata cokelat si Penjaga memikatnya dan sifat melindungi yang dimiliki si Penjaga membuatnya terpesona.

 _Si Penjaga itu siapa namanya? Eugh, kenapa aku lupa_. Batin Sehun. Ia pernah menyelamatkan Sehun dari para iblis yang ingin membunuh Sehun. Si Penjaga menghancurkan iblis lain itu hanya dengan satu sapuan cakar beracunnya.

Mulai saat itu Sehun mulai mengamati Penjaga itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menjadi tertarik dengan kompleksitas pribadi si Penjaga.

Penjaga itu adalah seorang penghancur, tapi ia menyelamatkan Sehun. Penjaga itu tidak mempunyai apa apa dan ia tidak meminta imbalan apapun karena menyelamatkan Sehun. Karena hal itu pula Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk si Penjaga. Apapun, seperti yang tadi ia katakan kepada si Penjaga. Dan untuk satu momen singkat, ia mengira si Penjaga akan meminta satu ciuman darinya. Tatapan si Penjaga selalu mengarah ke bibirnya dan berlama lama disana.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat degup jantung Sehun meningkat, mulutnya berair. Seperti apa rasanya si Penjaga? Tapi setelah Penjaga itu memalingkan wajah dan mengatakan tidak menginginkan apapun membuat Sehun kecewa.

Sehun bertanya tanya apa Penjaga itu juga menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Penjaga itu? Di momen singkat mereka berbicara tadi, Sehun berani bersumpah, ia melihat hasrat di mata si Penjaga.

" Apa aku begitu membosankan hingga kau bahkan tidak memberiku perhatianmu setelah kau memanggilku sebanyak dua kali? " Tanya Kris menganggu lamunan Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. " Membosankan? " Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Mengatakan ya sama artinya dengan meminta Kris memeriahkan suasana. Menjawab tidak berarti memberitahunya bahwa ia menikmati kehadiran Lucifer. Tidak satupun jawaban itu yang akan berakhir bagus bagi Sehun.

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tajam tanpa berkata sambil berjalan menuju singgasananya. Sebuah piala berhias permata muncul tiba tiba di genggaman Kris dan mulai meyesap isinya. Setetes cairan merah darah mengalir turun dari sudut mulut Kris dan menetes di kemeja putih Kris yang kaku.

Rasa jijik menguasai Sehun, tapi ia mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap normal.

" Kau jijik padaku, tapi tidak mau memperlihatkannya. " Ucap Kris dengan senyuman kejinya. " Dimana tikus yang biasanya datang kesini? Yang biasanya gemetaran dan bicara terbata bata? Aku lebih suka yang itu. "

Sehun mengangkat dagu. Kris boleh saja mengejeknya dengan julukan apapun, tapi ia tidak akan membalas ejekan itu. " Dindingmu telah rusak dan sekelompok Iblis berusaha meloloskan diri. "

Senyum sang Pangeran Kegelapan langsung lenyap. " Kau berbohong. Mereka tidak mungkin berani. "

" Kau benar. Kawanan pencuri, pemerkosa dan pembunuh tidak akan berani melawan penguasa mereka. " Ucap Sehun dengan nada lemah yang dibuat buat.

Mata Kris menyipit. " Jadi, dindingnya rusak. Kau berharap aku berbuat apa? "

" Si Penjaga. Ia bisa membantuku menghentikan mereka yang ingin kabur. Tapi karena kau memiliki jiwanya, ia haru mendapat ijinmu. "

Kris mendengus. " Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi ijin, untuk alasan apapun. Aku suka ia berada di tempatnya sekarang. "

" Kenapa? " Tanya Sehun.

Kris mengetuk ngetuk dagu dengan satu ujung jarinya. " Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi korban dusta salah satu Iblis dan karena pengaruh itu ia malah melepaskan satu legiun Iblis. "

" Memangnya ia bisa terpengaruh dengan mudah? " Pancing Sehun.

" Tidak. " Kris menggeleng. " Kai tidak akan mudah terpengaruh pada tipu daya mereka. "

 _Kai, jadi nama penjaga itu Kai. Nama yang indah_. Batin Sehun.

" Nah, dia tidak mudah terpengaruh. Apa lagi alasanmu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak, pokoknya tidak. " Tegas Kris. " Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, kalau begitu kita berpisah sekarang. " Ucap Kris.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Kris? Kalau ini permainanmu, aku tidak ingin mengikutinya!_ " Aku penguasamu !" Seru Sehun. " Kau harus_ "

" Kau bukan penguasaku, " Geram Kris. Ia coba meredam amarahnya dengan menghela dan mengembuskan napas sekali. " Kau adalah_ pengamatku. Tugasmu hanyalah menyaksikan, memberi saran dan melindungi tetapi kau tidak bisa memerintahku. "

Sehun menegakkan bahu, ia menyadari bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengikuti permainan Kris, tidak ada jalan lain. _Kau bisa melakukan ini, ini semua demi Kai_. Batin Sehun. " Aku yakin tadi aku menawarkan negosiasi denganmu dan kau bersedia. Boleh kita mulai? " Tanya Sehun lirih.

Kris mengangguk semangat, seolah sudah menantikan pertanyaan itu sedari tadi. " Kita mulai. "

.

.

.

.

 _ **#Gerbang Neraka**_

" Aku tidak mengerti, " Ucap Kai, ia menolak meninggalkan posnya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan lengan di dada. " Kris tidak akan pernah setuju untuk membebaskanku dari_ kekuasaannya. "

" Aku tidak berbohong kepadamu. Kris benar benar setuju membebaskanmu, sekarang kau bebas. " Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya ke bawah.

 _Apa Sang Dewi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa ia berencana menipuku?_ Pikir Kai. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak berurusan dengan perempuan, jadi ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menilai tindakan Sang Dewi. Meskipun ia ingin mempercayai ucapan Sang Dewi, tapi ia masih sedikit ragu. Ia takut Sang Dewi akan menghancurkan hatinya seperti istrinya dulu.

Sang Dewi lebih pucat dari biasanya, Kai menyadari hal itu, rona merah di pipi Sang Dewi lenyap, ikal ikal rambut keemasan Sang Dewi terkulai lemas di bahu dan lengannya dan Kai bisa melihat noda jelaga di antara helaian rambut indah itu. Ia benar benar ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyisirkan jemarinya di sela sela rambut itu.

Hari ini Sang Dewi mengenakan jubah ungu dan kalung yang serasi. Sang Dewi tidak pernah mengenakan busana seperti itu sebelumnya, biasanya Sang Dewi mengenakan busana warna putih, seperti seorang malaikat di antara para iblis dan biasanya Sang Dewi tidak mengenakan perhiasan.

" Bagaimana bisa Kris setuju membebaskanku? " Kai bertanya lagi. _Dan kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih?_ Pertanyaan itu hanya Kai simpan dalam hati.

" Apa alasan Kris penting? " Tatapan Sehun terangkat dan menghujam Kai dengan tatapannya.

Ada kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan di wajah Sang Dewi, Kai tidak menyukai ekspresi itu. Sang Dewi seharusnya selalu berbahagia. " Bagiku, ya. Alasan Kris penting untukku. "

Sang Dewi menghentakkan kakinya sedikit. " Untuk menyelamatkan dinding, aku butuh bantuanmu. Untuk saat ini anggap saja alasan itu sudah cukup. Kau tahu Kris juga tidak menginginkan dinding neraka runtuh. " Sehun melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kai. " Kemarilah. Lihat kerusakan yang terjadi di sisi ini, kerusakannya begitu parah. Karena itulah aku memerlukan bantuanmu. "

Sehun tidak menunggu balasan dari Kai. Ia berpaling dari Kai dan berjalan ke sudut dinding di seberang sana. Kai mengikuti Sang Dewi di belakang sambil menghirup dalam dalam aroma madu dari tubuh Sang Dewi.

Yang mengejutkan Kai, selama ia melangkah tidak ada satupun yang menyerangnya dari balik bayangan, tidak ada satupun iblis yang menghukumnya karena ia sudah meninggalkannya pos penjagaannya. _Benarkah aku sudah bebas? Beranikah aku berharap?_ Batin Kai.

Sang Dewi tidak berbalik menghadap Kai ketika Kai menyusul di belakang, Sehun menyusurkan satu ujung jari di sepanjang celah tipis bergerigi di tengah tengah batu. Celah yang bercabang membentuk retakan retakan kecil.

" Memang kecil tapi celah ini sudah lebih memanjang sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya kemarin. Jika para iblis meneruskan tindakan mereka, celah ini akan terus membesar hingga batunya akan terbelah dua dan legiun iblis bisa lolos lalu mereka akan memasuki dunia manusia. " Ucap Sehun.

" Bila ada satu iblis terlepas ke dunia manusia, kematian dan kehancuran akan menyertai mereka. " Gumam Kai. " Kalau aku melakukan ini_ Kalau aku membantumu_ "

Sang Dewi masih tetap tidak berbalik. " Ya? " Desah napas Sehun terdengar keras.

" Aku akan mendapat imbalan? Apapun yang kuinginkan? " Tanya Kai. Betapa egoisnya ia menanyakan itu, tapi ia tidak menyesal sudah menanyakan hal itu.

" Ya. " Tidak ada keraguan dari jawaban Sehun.

" Kalau begitu baiklah. Kuterima. Aku akan membantumu memasuki neraka, Dewi. "

.

.

.

.

Sehun terkesiap kaget dan melirik Kai sekilas. " Kau benar benar mau membantuku? Kau sudah tidak terikat lagi pada Kris, kau bisa bebas pergi dari sini? "

Dada Kai sesak saat menangkap sekilas mata secemerlang bintang dan bibir tipis merah ranum itu. " Ya, aku akan membantumu. " Lagipula, seandainya ucapan Sang Dewi benar dan ia memang bebas, tidak ada tempat yang ia tuju. Keluarganya sudah tiada. Dan ia masih meragukan kebebasannya, tidak ia tidak meragukan ucapan Sang Dewi tapi ia meragukan Kris si Lucifer. Dengan Lucifer, selalu ada udang di balik batu. Bebas hari ini belum tentu besok ia bebas. Dan karena jiwanya belum dikembalikan, ia tidak berani berharap banyak.

" Terima kasih. Aku tidak mengira_ aku_- Kenapa kau menjual jiwamu? " Tanya Sehun lirih, jarinya menelusuri celah itu lagi.

Peralihan topik pembicaraan, topik yang belum siap Kai hadapi. " Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? " Tanya Kai, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sang Dewi. Ia tidak ingin mengakui alasan kebodohannya dan rasa malunya yang berkepanjangan.

Tangan Sang Dewi jatuh ke sisi tubuh dan ia menghadap Kai sepenuhnya. Saat tatapan Kai melahapnya, ekspresi Sehun melembut. " Aku Sehun, " Ucapnya, seolah Kai menanyakan namanya.

 _Sehun_. Gumam batin Kai. Betapa ia menyukai suku kata dari nama itu yang meluncur di benaknya. " Aku Kai. " Ucap Kai. " Dan aku berada di bawah perintahmu_ Sehun. " Nama itu bahkan terasa lebih nikmat di lidahnya.

Napas Sehun tercekat saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Kai. " Kau menyebut namaku seperti_ sebuah pujian. "

" Maafkan aku, " Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf. " Pipi Sehun merona dengan cantiknya. Ia menepukkan kedua tangan dan mengalihkan percakapan kembali ke topik yang seharusnya menjadi perhatian utama mereka. " Oke, tugas pertama kita adalah menambal retakan itu. "

Kai mengangguk dan berkata. " Aku khawatir dindingnya sudah terancam runtuh. Menambal dinding hanya akan memperkuatnya untuk sementara waktu. "

" Kai, " Panggil Sehun.

" Ya, " Jawab Kai singkat.

" Aku_ Aku_ "

" Kau boleh berbicara apa saja kepadaku, Dewi. " Ucap Kai. Apapun yang dibutuhkan Sehun, ia akan memberikannya.

" Panggil aku Sehun saja, kumohon. "

" Sehun, " Ulang Kai dan ia begitu menikmatinya.

" Aku_ imbalan apa yang kau minta dariku? " Tanya Sehun gugup.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan sedikit panik. " Aku_ aku_ aku meminta satu_ satu ciuman. " Ucap Kai terbata. Ia menantikan pekik ngeri dari Sehun.

Alih alih Sang Dewi hanya membuka mulut membentuk O lebar.

" Kau boleh memejamkan mata dan membayangkan dirimu bersama orang lain atau kau bisa menolak permintaanku itu, aku bisa mengerti kau menolaknya. " Kai buru buru menambahkan.

" Aku tidak akan menolak, " Balas Sehun dengan lembut.

" Kau_ Kau_ " Kai kembali terbata bata.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. " Haruskah kuberikan ciumannya sekarang? "

 _Sekarang?_ Mendadak Kai sulit bernapas, lututnya terasa bergetar. Ia belum siap. Ia akan memperbodoh dirinya sendiri kalau melakukan sekarang. " Setelah semua ini selesai saja. " Kai akhirnya berhasil berucap.

" Baiklah, " Kata Sehun, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa. " Setelah semua ini selesai tapi Kai, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Ada kemungkinan kita tidak akan selamat. "

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kai.

" Setelah kita memperbaiki dinding, kita harus memburu dan membunuh para iblis yang telah merusak dinding itu. Kau yakin mau menunggu? Kau yakin tidak menginginkan permintaanmu dipenuhi sekarang? " Tanya Sehun.

 _Memburu dan menghancurkan para iblis_. Tentu saja itu sangat beresiko pikir Kai.

" Jadi... Bagaimana dengan ciumanmu? " Tanya Sehun lagi dengan lembut.

" Setelahnya, " Kai tetap tegas dengan pilihannya. Ia akan berusaha untuk tidak terbunuh dan melindungi Sang Dewi agar ia bisa mendapatkan ciuman itu. Dan ia berharap semoga saja Sang Dewi tidak berubah pikiran dan menganggapnya tidak pantas.

Sehun mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya. " Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai bekerja. "

.

.

.

.

Kai bekerja berjam jam memperbaiki dinding luar. Konsentrasinya terbagi antara memperbaiki dinding dan memperhatikan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun jauh dari dirinya. Para Iblis menyukai jiwa yang masih hidup dan segar dan kalau Sehun jauh darinya, ia tidak akan bisa melindungi Sehun dari para Iblis.

Saat berada di belakang Kai, Sehun memikirkan kenapa Kai tidak ingin menciumnya di saat ia menawarkan. Kenapa Kai tampak terlihat cemas? Beberapa alasan terpikir oleh Sehun, Kai tidak benar benar ingin menciumnya - tapi kalau begitu kenapa Kai meminta ciuman darinya? Atau Kai membencinya karena memohon bantuan - ini lebih mungkin - dan terakhir, sebenarnya Kai sangat menginginkan perempuan dan berhubung Sehun satu satunya perempuan yang ada disana, jadi Kai terpaksa memilihnya.

Sehun menghela napas karena memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan atas penolakan Kai. Seharusnya ia ikut menolong Kai alih alih melamun, tapi Kai selalu menyuruhnya menjauh setiap kali ia mendekat. Ketika ia memaksa membantu, Kai mengancam akan pergi bila ia tidak mau mundur. Jadi disinilah ia tidak melakukan apa apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melamun.

" Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk memperbaiki dinding luar. " Tiba tiba Kai berkata, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan.

Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk di atas batu di dekat dinding, kini bangkit. Jubahnya jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya saat ia berdiri menciptakan efek berayun yang indah.

" Aku akan sedikit menggeser batu pengganjal gerbang. Kita harus bergegas, hanya ada celah kecil untuk kita menyelinap. " Jelas Kai.

" Aku mengerti. " Balas Sehun. Ia menutup jarak di antara mereka.

" Tidak akan ada tempat bagi kita untuk berdiri. Kita harus berpegangan pada batunya dan bergerak menuruni lubang. " Jelas Kai lagi.

Hanya setelah Sehun mengangguk, barulah Kai menggeser dan mendorong, ia menciptakan celah yang tadi dikatakannya.

Lidah lidah api dan tangan tangan bersisik spontan menggapai keluar. Jeritan memenuhi udara. Kai masuk duluan, ia memerintahkan agar mereka semua mundur. Yang mengejutkan Sehun, para iblis itu langsung melesat pergi, nyala api padam dan jeritan tidak lagi terdengar saat mereka menyelinap masuk.

Sehun berpegangan erat erat pada batu dengan segenap kekuatannya saat Kai mulai menutup celah yang ia buka tadi. Sehun takut pegangannya sampai terlepas, artinya ia akan terjun bebas memasuki neraka, lubang dengan api berkobar yang menunggu untuk melahap mereka.

" Siap, Dewi? " Kai mendekat ke arah Sehun. Kai berayun ke sisi kiri gerbang, sedangkan Sehun di sisi kanan. " Siap? " Tanya Kai lagi, meraih ke arah Sehun untuk membantu Sehun.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun. Akhirnya ia akan mengetahui seperti apa sentuhan Kai. Tetapi belum sampai mereka bersentuhan, Kai bergerak ke belakang Sehun, lalu menjauh dari Sehun tanpa mengenai sedikitpun tubuh Sehun. Sehun mendesah kecewa dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada dinding, ia berusaha sebaik baiknya untuk menyeimbangkan kaki di salah satu tonjolan batu.

" Lewat sini, " Kai memberi syarat ke arah celah dinding dengan mengedikkan bahu.

" Baiklah, dan Kai? Terima kasih untuk segalanya. " Ucap Sehun tulus. Biasanya ia akan langsung menghilang langsung menuju ke istana Kris tanpa perlu membuka gerbang dan tanpa harus melalui jalan seperti ini. Pengalaman ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya.

" Sama sama. " Balas Kai.

Saat lewat, Sehun melambaikan tangan di celah yang kini tertutup. Karena tidak ada lagi penjaga yang bertugas di depan gerbang di luar sana, pengaman ekstra harus dilakukan, meskipun melakukan itu membuatnya melemah karena ia meninggalkan sebagian dirinya.

Lalu sesuatu terpikir oleh Sehun dan ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati Kai. Tanpa Kai di gerbang, siapa yang akan membukan batu batu itu agar jiwa jiwa terkutuk bisa masuk?

Mungkin Kris telah menunjuk penjaga lain. Pasti Kris langsung menunjuk seseorang untuk menggantikan Kai. Tidak mungkin Kris membiarkan gerbang itu tanpa dijaga, karena Kris tidak tahu bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkan sebagian dirinya untuk menjaga gerbang.

Sehun kembali mengamati Kai, dan ia merasa sedih memikirkan setelah mereka berhasil memperbaiki dinding, ia tidak akan melihat Kai lagi seperti dulu. Bukan Kai lagi yang akan ia lihat setiap hari. Karena setelah dinding di perbaiki, Kai mempunyai kebebasan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, sedangkan ia akan selalu terjebak di tempat ini.

 _Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, bodoh_. Pikir Sehun. Bisa bisa ia menangis kalau memikirkan ia tidak akan melihat Kai lagi. Dan jika ia menangis, pandangannya akan kabur dan jika pandangannya kabur, ia akan sulit mengetahui dimana harus meletakkan tangan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Udara disini lebih berasap dan lebih panas. Sebenarnya amat panas sehingga keringat mengilap menyebar di lengan, leher, bahkan wajahnya. Bulir bulir peluh terbentuk dan mulai bergulir menuruni pelipisnya dan mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

" Kai, " Panggil Sehun dengan panik.

" Aku disini, Sehun. " Jawab Kai. Dalam sekejab Kai memanjat naik ke arah Sehun dan memposisikan diri di belakang tubuh Sehun. " Kau tidak apa apa? "

Aroma tubuh Kai menyelubungi penciuman Sehun dan Sehun begitu menikmati aroma Kai. " Ya, " jawab Sehun lirih. Demi para Dewa sekarang otak Sehun sedang dipenuhi bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menyentuh tubuh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Emm, FF ini emang agak beda sich dari biasanya dan latar ceritanya juga ekstrem. Aku ngegambarin Kai agak buruk disini. Aku cuma pengen ngegambarin kalau cinta itu bukan hanya karena kita melihat fisiknya aza. Kita mencintai seseorang bukan karena dia seorang pria tampan atau seorang wanita yang cantik, bukan hanya karena orang itu memiliki tubuh yang sempurna, kekayaan yang melimpah.

Tapi cinta itu juga bisa datang karena sifat dan kepribadian seseorang itu dan kebahagian bisa datang karena orang yang kita cintai itu bertanggung jawab, melindungi dan sayang pada kita bukan karena harta yang melimpah dan wajah yang tampan / cantik saja. Itu alasan aku bikin FF ini, jadi aku mohon maaf kalau ada yang gak suka aku ngegambarin Kai agak jelek di FF ini.

Jadi apa masih ada yang mau lanjut? Atau discontinue aja?

Mohon reviewnya yaaa. Banyak review tambah cepet updatenya hehehe please jgn sllu jadi SILENT READERS


	3. Chapter 3

DESIRE

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED M

.

.

.

.

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Udara disini lebih berasap dan lebih panas. Sebenarnya amat panas sehingga keringat mengilap menyebar di lengan, leher, bahkan wajahnya. Bulir bulir peluh terbentuk dan mulai bergulir menuruni pelipisnya dan mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

" Kai, " Panggil Sehun dengan panik.

" Aku disini, Sehun. " Jawab Kai. Dalam sekejab Kai memanjat naik ke arah Sehun dan memposisikan diri di belakang tubuh Sehun. " Kau tidak apa apa? "

Aroma tubuh Kai menyelubungi penciuman Sehun dan Sehun begitu menikmati aroma Kai. " Ya, " jawab Sehun lirih. Demi para Dewa sekarang otak Sehun sedang dipenuhi bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menyentuh tubuh Kai.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 3

" Bergeraklah bersamaku, " Ucap Kai pada Sehun. " Kau bisa melakukannya. "

" Ya, " Bisakah ia? Mempertahankan cengkeraman eratnya, Sehun menggunakan bebatuan bergerigi untuk merayap secara perlahan lahan, meski sadar benar bahwa kalau ia sampai kehilangan keseimbangan ia akan jatuh kekehampaan tanpa dasar tetapi Sehun lebih menyadari keberadaan Kai dibelakangnya, Kai mengurung tubuhnya, menjaganya tetap stabil.

" Mungkin dinding ini tidak serusak yang kukhawatirkan. Seorang Dewi boleh berharap itu, bukan." Ucap Sehun.

" Ya, seorang Dewi boleh berharap. " Sahut Kai.

Betapa Sehun ingin menyentuhkan dirinya pada tubuh Kai, ia ingin mereguk kekuatan Kai dan ingin menjadikan Kai miliknya meski hanya sementara. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya, ia takut kalau melakukan hal itu, ia akan menganggu konsentrasi Kai.

Sebongkah batu terlepas dari tonjolan kecil tempat Sehun baru saja memijakkan kaki dan hal itu membuatnya memekik.

" Walau bagaimanapun juga, jangan pernah perlihatkan rasa takutmu, " Ucap Kai. " Para iblis dan api akan melahap ketakutanmu dan mereka akan berusaha meningkatkan ketakutanmu. "

" Mereka hidup? Apinya, maksudku. " Tanya Sehun.

" Beberapa dari mereka, ya. " Jawab Kai.

Demi para Dewa, bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu. " Aku tidak membayangkan perjalanan turun ternyata akan sulit. Kuharap aku bisa meneleportasi kita. " Desah Sehun.

" Meneleportasi? " Tanya Kai bingung.

" Kemampuan untuk berpindah dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain hanya dengan pikiran. " Jelas Sehun.

" Aku tahu arti teleportasi. Maksudku, kau punya kemampuan itu? " Tanya Kai lagi.

" Ya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Dan, kau bisa pergi kemanapun? " Kai kembali bertanya.

" Kemanapun yang pernah kudatangi. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko berteleportasi ke tempat yang tidak pernah kudatangi. " Jelas Sehun.

Kai berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya kembali. " Pernahkah kau ke dasar gua? "

" Tidak. "

" Kalau begitu, aku memintamu agar jangan mencoba melakukannya. Bisa saja kau salah memperkirakan jaraj dan berakhir di tempat yang tidak memiliki pijakan. " Ucap Kai. " Kekuatan teleportasi adalah kekuatan yang sangat berguna untuk dimiliki, aku iri padamu. " Lanjutnya.

Laki laki yang malang. Kai terjebak di gerbang neraka untuk waktu yang tak terhitung lamanya. " Kalau bisa berteleportasi kemanapun di dunia ini, kau akan pergi kemana? " Tanya Sehun. Begitu mereka menghancurkan para iblis yang mencoba melarikan diri, mungkin ia bisa membawa Kai ke tempat yang diinginkan. Mereka memang tidak akan bisa tetap bersama tapi melihat Kai bahagia akan cukup untuk mengisi fantasinya selama bertahun tahun.

Kai mendengus. " Aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu, Dewi, jadi aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. "

" Kuhargai kejujuranmu. " Ucap Sehun kecewa. _Kenapa Kai tidak mau memberitahuku, ia ingin pergi kemana?_ Batin Sehun.

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti Sehun. Mungkinkah jawaban Kai akan membuat dirinya malu? Jika memang begitu, kenapa? Sehun benar benar ingin tahu, tapi ia akan membiarkan masalah itu berlalu. Untuk saat ini.

" Kita sudah hampir sampai. " Beritahu Kai. Mereka hampir tiba di celah retakan.

" Bagus, " Kai masih berada dekat dengannya, masih dibelakangnya, Sehun memastikan dirinya agar ia tidak menyentuh Kai. Tapi Kai tidak bisa mencegah panas tubuhnya menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Panas tubuh Kai begitu memabukkan untuk Sehun.

Kai berhenti, membuat Sehun harus ikut berhenti juga. " Aku menyesal harus mengatakan bahwa keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang kukira. " Napas Kai mengenai tengkuk Sehun.

" Ap_ apa? " Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit ngeri. Apakah berada di dekatnya lebih parah daripada yang dipikirkan oleh Kai?

" Dinding ini terlihat lebih parah, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? "

 _Terima kasih, Dewa_. Pikir Sehun sambil menghembuskan napas. _Perempuan bodoh_. Nyawanya tergantung pada dinding ini. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli apakah seorang laki laki menganggapnya menarik atau tidak.

Sehun memaksakan agar tatapannya lurus ke depan, pikirannya tertuju pada tugasnya, bukan pada lelaki menarik yang berada di belakangnya. Bekas guratan cakar cakar ada dimana mana. Dan apa yang tampak seperti retakan kecil di dinding luar, di sisi dalam ternyata retakan itu terlihat seperti kawah raksasa.

Sebuah harapan meninggalkan Sehun. Dinding ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi walau dengan cara apapun.

" Mereka ternyata lebih bertekad daripada yang kukira. " Sehun mengucapkannya sedikit bergetar.

Kai menyesuaikan pegangannya, tangannya hampir menyentuh bahu Sehun. Suatu getaran mengguncang tubuh Sehun, andai ia berjinjit sedikit, ia akan bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit Kai yang menembus jubahnya.

" Jangan takut, Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun senang mendengar Kai menyebutkan namanya. " Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. " Ucap Sehun. Ia mengucapkan hal itu seperti sumpah.

Ada keheningan sejenak, lalu Kai berkata. " Terima kasih. "

" Sama sama. "

Kai menelan ludah. " Bisakah aku mulai mencoba menambal sisi ini? "

" Tidak. Kita harus turun ke dasar. Sepertinya kita harus menghancurkan para Penguasa Tertinggi untuk mencegah lebih banyak kerusakan. " Tegas Sehun.

Tawa keji meledak di belakang mereka dan membuat keduanya menegang.

 _Para Iblis_.

" Tinggalkan kami, " Bentak Kai.

Suara tawa semakin nyaring dan semakin mendekat.

Kai menghela napas. " Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka seperti ini dan mereka mengetahui itu. " Kai bergumam dan ia merangkul pinggang Sehun.

Sehun tersentak. _Akhirnya Kai menyentuhku_. Batin Sehun senang. Rasanya luar biasa dan menyenangkan, liar dan intens. Sehun merasakan hasrat membakar teramat panas di tubuhnya dan desakan membara untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak sentuhan dari Kai.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " Sehun berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari hasrat untuk menyerang tubuh Kai.

" Waktunya kita jatuh, Sehun, " Jawab Kai, lalu ia melepaskan batu yang dipegangnya, ia membawa Sang Dewi jatuh bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kai mempertahankan cengkeraman eratnya pada tubuh Sehun yang gemetaran, rambut Sehun berkibar kibar di sekeliling mereka bagai helaian pita sutra. Sehun tidak menjerit, sesuatu yang sudah diperkirakan Kai, tapi Sang Dewi berbalik dan menautkan kaki di sekeliling pinggang Kai, sesuatu yang tidak diduga oleh Kai. Merasakan tautan kaki Sehun di pinggangnya bagaikan ia mencicipi surga.

" Aku memegangimu, " Ucap Kai menenangkan. Tubuh Sehun pas sempurna melekat dengan tubuhnya.

" Kapan ini akan berakhir, " Bisik Sehun. Ia merasa mereka dari tadi jatuh tanpa mengenai dasar.

Kai masih menangkap kepanikan samar dalam getar suara Sehun. Mereka bergerak turun dengan cepat. " Segera. " Ucap Kai. Ia hanya pernah sekali mengalami ini ketika Kris memanggilnya ke istana untuk menjelaskan tugas barunya.

Lidah api menyala nyala di sekitar mereka, api api itu menjulur bagaikan lidah ular. Tapi kali ini api itu tidak berusaha untuk membakar mereka kali ini. Apa karena api itu takut padanya? Atau pada Sang Dewi?

Sehun lebih dari segala segalanya yang diduga Kai. Lebih berani. Lebih bertekad. Setiap menit yang ia lewatkan bersama Sehun, hasratnya untuk Sang Dewi semakin intens. Sehun adalah secercah fajar di pagi hari di tengah gelap hidupnya. Sehun merupakan es yang menyegarkan di tengah panas yang menyengat.

 _Dia bukan untukmu_. Tiba tiba pikiran itu terlintas di benak Kai.

Mengingat buruknya tampangnya, Sehun pasti akan lari secepat dan sejauh mungkin seandainya Sehun mengetahui begitu banyak fantasi dalam benak Kai yang mulai terbentuk. Kai membayangkan membaringkan Sehun di tanah, menelanjanginya, dan lidahnya menyelusuri setiap senti tubuh indah Sang Dewi. Dan Sehun akan mengerang penuh hasrat ketika Kai menjilat vaginanya yang basah. Menjerit nyaring saat kejantanan Kai memenuhi vaginanya. Semua fantasi di benak Kai jauh lebih dari sekedar ciuman yang di ijinkan oleh Sehun.

Apa Sehun mau menciumnya karena rasa iba atau rasa terima kasih? Kai mendapati ia mau Sehun menginginkan ciumannya bukan karena rasa iba atau terima kasih.

Dan Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia menolak tawaran Sang Dewi yang ingin memberikan ciumannya saat itu. Sungguh bodoh. Andai kesempatan itu datang lagi, ia pasti akan langsung menyambarnya.

" Ada apa? " tanya Sehun, kepanikannya begitu kentara.

" Tidak ada apa apa, " Dusta Kai. " Ada yang menyebut ini lubang tidak berdasar, tapi kuyakinkan kau, bahwa ini akan berakhir. Hanya sedikit lebih jauh lagi dan kita akan tiba. Mendarat akan membuatmu terguncang hebat, tapi aku akan menyerap sebagian besar benturannya. " Kai menaikkan salah satu tangan ke tengkuk Sehun. Ia melakukan hal itu untuk membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

" Benarkah lubang ini mempunyai dasar? Kenapa tubuhmu terasa menegang? " Tanya Sehun.

 _Tubuhku menegang karena menginginkanmu, Dewi_. Batin Kai. Kai mengubah posisi tangannya. Kai merasakan sedikit benjolan di bawah telapak tangannya saat ia memijat tubuh Sang Dewi dengan lembut, membuat otot otot Sehun merileks karena pijatannya. Tapi ternyata mengubah posisi tangan itu banyak bahayanya. Tanpa disangka sangka Kai merasa tubuhnya mengeras dan pipinya memanas.

" Beritahu aku apa ada yang salah, " ucap Sehun. " Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tahu lubang ini diciptakan untuk jiwa jiwa, bukan tubuh dengan darah dan daging yang masih bernapas. Apakah kita akan_ "

" Tidak, aku bersumpah. Kita akan tetap hidup. " Percakapan mereka itu sepertinya menenangkan Sehun, jadi Kai berkata lagi. " Ceritakan padaku tentangmu. Mengenai masa kecilmu. "

" Aku_ baiklah aku akan bercerita. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan. Waktu kecil aku tidak diijinkan keluar rumah. Kata mereka itu semua demi kebaikan. " Ucap Sehun seolah kalimat itu sudah ditanamkan kepadanya begitu sering.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak berniat untuk memeluk Sehun lebih erat, tapi tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh Sehun lebih erat, karena ia memahami bagaimana rasanya diasingkan. " Sehun, aku_ " Udara di antara mereka terasa oengap, lidah api mencipratkan sesuatu yang mirip air mata meleleh. Kai mengenali tanda tanda itu, dasar lubang sudah dekat. " Lepaskan kakimu dari pinggangku, tapi jangan sampai kakimu sampai menyentuh tanah. "

" Baikla_ "

" Sekarang !" Teriak Kai.

Terlambat.

 _Bum_. Mereka menghantam tanah dan Kai menghunjamkan kaki di tanah keras keras sementara efek benturan menjalari tubuhnya. Ia berusaha tetap berdiri tegak agar kaki Sehun tidak perlu menyentuh tulang belulang yang berserakan di sana, tapi ternyata lututnya tidak bisa menahan dan ia tersungkur ke belakang.

Sehun tetap berada dalam pelukan Kai walaupun ia sudah melepaskan kakinya dari pinggang Kai. Punggung Kai menerima hantaman yang keras saat terjatuh. Kai berbaring di sana sejenak, terengah engah. Mereka sudah benar benar berada di dalam neraka sekarang dan sudah tidak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

" Kai kau tidak apa apa? "

Kai membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sehun mengambang, bagai matahari yang bersinar terang di kegelapan. " Aku... Baik baik saja. "

Kai heran mendapati Sehun tidak menyingkir darinya, setelah mereka aman. Well, seaman yang bisa di alami seseorang dalam neraka. " Ceritakan lagi tentang dirimu, sambil aku memulihkan diri. "

" Ya, ya, tentu saja. " Saat Sehun bercerita, tangan halusnya menyapu alis, rahang dan bahu Kai. Ia mencari cari cedera dan menawarkan kenyamanan. " Apa yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu? "

" Apa saja. " Kai semakin kuat setiap detiknya, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui itu. Alih alih, ia menikmati sentuhan tangan Sehun. " Semuanya. Aku ingin tahu seluruhnya tentangmu. "

" Baiklah. Aku... Oh, astaga, ini terasa sulit. Kurasa aku akan mulai dari awal. Ibuku adalah Dewi Kebahagiaan. Ganjil memang, bahwa perempuan seperti dirinya bisa melahirkan anak seperti aku. "

" Kenapa ganjil? " Bila menatap Sehun, mendengar suaranya, menghirup aromanya, hal itu memberi Kai kebahagian lebih dari yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. Jadi kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

" Karena siapa diriku, " Jawab Sehun, ia jelas tampak malu. " Karena aku hanya penyebab kerusakan dan kekacauan. "

" Aku tidak pernah tahu, selain_ " _kenikmatan, rasa lapar, putus asa_ " _ kebaikan dalam dirimu. " Ucap Kai.

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti dan Kai bisa merasakan tatapan Sang Dewi menhunjamnya. " Sungguh? " Tanya Sehun ragu.

" Ya, sungguh. " _Kumohon jangan berhenti menyentuhku_. Sudah berabad abad lamanya sejak ia terakhir kali merasakan sentuhan selembut ini. " Kepalaku. " erang Kai.

" Anak malang, " Sehun kembali membelai dan memijat pelipis Kai.

Kai nyaris tersenyum. Ini bukan saatnya mereka merasa santai. Demi para Dewa, mereka sedang berada di neraka, di tempat terbuka, target empuk. Para iblis di gerbang mungkin saja membuntuti mereka. Tapi Kai tidak bisa menahan diri, ia terlalu putus asa. Hanya sebentar lagi. " Kisahmu. Tolong lanjutkan kisahmu. " Tuntut Kai.

" Baiklah, sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh ya, aku gadis kecil yang kejam. Aku tidak mau berbagi mainan dan sering membuat anak anak lain menangis, tanpa sadar membuat mereka menuruti kemauanku. Baiklah, mungkin beberapa kali memang kulakukan dengan sadar. Kurasa itu salah satu alasan aku dikirim ke neraka sebagai pengawas, meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya secara blak blakan. Para Dewa ingin menyingkirkanku untuk selamanya. "

Nada suara Sehun begitu terdengar sedih di telinga Kai. " Setiap makhluk hidup pasti pernah membuat kesalahan di suatu waktu. Selain itu, kau kan masih anak anak saat itu. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Para Dewa juga seharusnya bertindak lebih bijaksana. " Ucap Kai menenangkan.

" Bagaimana denganmu? " Tanya Sehun terdengar sangat bersemangat.

" Apa yang inginkau ketahui? " Tanya Kai.

Perlahan Sehun tersenyum lebar. " Apapun. Semuanya, aku ingin mengetahui semua tentangmu. "

Senyuman itu... Perut Kai terasa memanas dan kejantanannya mengeras lagi. " Aku butuh waktu untuk mengingat sebentar. " Jeda beberapa saat Kai mulai berkata kembali. " Aku anak liar, tidak bisa di atur, suka berkeliaran. Ibuku putus asa, ia menganggap aku akan membuatnya dan seluruh keluarga mati karena khawatir. " Kai tertawa dan wajah manis sang Ibu berkelebat di benaknya. " Lalu mereka mengenalkanku pada Minha. Ia membuatku menjadi anak yang baik dan tenang, karena aku ingin pantas baginya. Kami menikah, seperti yang dikehendaki keluarga kami. "

Sehun membeku, bahkan wajahnya terlihat memucat. Tangannya yang memijat pelipis Kai berhenti bergerak. " Kau... Menikah? "

" Tidak lagi. Ia meninggalkanku. " Ucap Kai lirih.

" Aku ikut menyesal, " Kata Sehun, tapi ada nada lega dalam suaranya.

" Tidak perlu. " Ucap Kai bersungguh sungguh. Andai ia tidak memberi jiwanya demi Minha, perempuan itu akan mati. Dan, seandainya Minha tidak meninggalkannya, ia mungkin akan melawan Kris ketika tiba waktunya ia menjadi penjaga. Dan andai ia melawan, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Mendadak Kai tidak menyesali perbuatannya yang menjual jiwa pada Kris Sang Lucifer. Karena hal itu ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Mendadak geraman riuh rendah menggema dari kejauhan, diikuti oleh gelak tawa lebih banyak iblis lagi. Mereka memang diikuti.

Kai lalu bangkit berdiri, ia menarik Sehun bersamanya dan mengamati ke kejauhan. Pasukan iblis beberapa meter jauhnya. Tapi saat ia mengawasi, salah satunya memisahkan diri dari kawanan dan melesat tepat ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendorong Sehun ke belakang tubuhnya. " Ingatlah bahwa aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu celaka. " Ucap Kai pada Sehun. Satu menit lagi mungkin dua dan makhluk itu akan mencapai mereka. " Aku akan memegang janjiku. "

" Kai, mungkin aku bisa_ "

" Tidak, " Potong Kai. Ia tidak mau Sehun terlibat dalam pertarungan ini. Kai merasa Sang Dewi sudah bergetar ketakutan.

Kenyataannya, Sehun memang begitu ketakutan hingga ia tidak menyadari tangannya menempel di punggung Kai. " Aku akan melawan mereka. "

Seperti sebagian besar iblis, makhluk yang menghampiri mereka memiliki wajah tengkorak dan tubuh berotot yang diselubungi sisik hijau, lidah bercabangnya menjentik seolah aroma darah sudah menyelimuti udara. Mata merah berkilau menatap mereka tajam.

Naluri Kesatria mendesak Kai untuk melangkah maju dan mencegat iblis itu di tengah jalan. Bertarung disana, seperti prajurit sejati. Tapi insting laki lakinya memaksa ia agar tetap berada di tempatnya, berada di depan Sang Dewi untuk melindunginya. Membuat jarak antara ia dan Sang Dewi bisa lebih membahayakan Sang Dewi. Bisa saja ada iblis lain yang bersembunyi untuk melukai Sang Dewi. Sebagian dari pasukan iblis bisa saja memisahkan diri, berputar dan mencoba menyerang Sehun dari belakang.

" Ini salahku, " Ucap Sehun. " Meski sudah mencoba santai, rasa takutku akan tempat ini sudah mendarah daging. Dan rasa takutku itu bagai mercusuar bagi mereka, kan? "

Kai memilih untuk tidak merespon ucapan Sehun, ia terlalu khawatir akan membuat Sehun semakin takut dengan membenarkan ucapannya. " Saat iblis itu mencapai kita, aku ingin kau berlari ke belakang. Menempel ke dinding dan berteriak memanggilku bila melihat ada tanda tanda keberadaan iblis lain. " Perintah Kai.

" Tidak, aku ingin menolongmu. Aku_ "

" Kau akan melakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku, aku akan mengalahkan makhluk itu lalu aku akan meninggalkanmu di tempat ini sendirian. " Nada suara Kai tegas tanpa kompromi. Ia sudah menyesali membawa Sehun ke sini, tidak peduli dinding itu butuh diperbaiki atau tidak. Tidak peduli manusia tak berdosa butuh diselamatkan atau tidak. Sehun lebih penting, teramat penting. Dan Kai baru menyadari hal itu.

Tubuh Sehun terasa semakin menegang saat mendengar pekikan " Milikku, milikku, milikku " bergaung di udara.

Makhluk itu mendekat, lebih cepat... Hampir... Sudah tiba. Cakar cakar menyerang Kai saat ia mencengkeram leher musuhnya. Beberapa luka toreh yang menyengat menghiasi wajah Kai, diikuti oleh tetesan darah hangat. Lengan lengan menggapai, kaki kaki menendang.

Barulah setelah Kai tidak merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun di punggungnya, Kai benar benar bisa mulai bertarung. Ia melempar makhluk itu ke tanah dan menerjangnya, lututnya menindih bahu iblis itu dan ia mulai meninju.

Iblis itu meronta liar dan ganas. Satu lagi tinju, tetapi pukulan sekeras apapun tidak bisa meredam perlawanan iblis itu.

" Dimana Iblis Kekerasan? Kematian? Keraguan? " Tanya Kai sambil mengertakkan gigi.

Perlawanan iblis itu berlanjut, semakin kuat, rasa ngeri terlihat jelas dimata iblis itu. Walaupun Kai benci Sehun melihatnya membunuh dengan brutal dan ganas tapi ia tidak bisa menghindarinya, bagaimanapun juga iblis itu harus dibunuh secara brutal. Kai mengangkat tangan, merentangkan kuku kukunya yang memanjang dan berlumuran racun. Racun yang melapisi kukunya adalah hadiah dari Kris untuk membantu tugasnya dan racun itu bereaksi sangat cepat, tanpa ampun, menyebar di sekujur tubuh si iblis dan membusukkannya dari dalam ke luar.

Iblis itu memekik dan menjerit kesakitan, perlawanan iblis itu berubah menjadi rontaan kejang. Lalu sisiknya mulai terbakar, berasap, berdesis lalu hanya menyisakan tulang tulangnya yang jelek. Namun tulang tulang itupun segera hancur dan segera saja debu hitam menyelimuti udara, berembus ke segala arah.

Kai bangkit dengan kaki goyah. " Kalian berikutnya !" Kai berseru pada iblis lainnya.

Dengan cepat iblis lain bergerak menjauh. Yang jadi pertanyaan, berapa lama iblis itu akan menjauh dari mereka?

Seharusnya Kai segera bergerak. Alih alih, ia tetap memunggungi Sehun. Ia menunggu dan khawatir kalau kalau Sang Dewi menjadi jijik kepadanya. _Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tentang diriku sekarang? Apa Sehun akan mau merawat lukaku lagi? Apa Sehun akan menarik tawaran untuk menciumku?_ Pikir Kai.

Akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang dan Kai berputar dengan tumitnya. Sang Dewi berdiri tepat di tempat yang disuruhnya tadi, punggungnya menempel di dinding batu. Mata Sang Dewi melebar dan dipenuhi oleh... Kekaguman? Oh, mana mungkin itu kekaguman.

" Sehun. "

" Tidak. Jangan bicara. Mendekatlah kepadaku, " Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kai untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

.

.

Kai berdiri beberapa langkah jauhnya, terengah engah, pipinya terluka dan berdarah dan darah musuh menetes netes dari tangannya. Mata gelap Kai tampak lebih resah daripada yang pernah dilihat oleh Sehun.

" Mendekatlah padaku, " Ulang Sehun lagi.

Saat pertama kali Sehun mengatakan itu, Kai tidak bereaksi, seolah ia tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi saat kedua kalinya Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat, kali ini Kai merespon sambil mengerjap lalu menggeleng. " Kau ingin... Menghukumku karena tindakanku? "

 _Laki laki bodoh. Apa dia bilang? Menghukumnya? Setelah ia menyelamatkan nyawaku?_ Pikir Sehun.

" Sehun, " Panggil Kai.

Sehun menyadari bahwa daritadi ia menatap Kai tanpa bicara. " Aku tidak akan pernah menghukummu karena membantuku. Tidak peduli apapun tindakanmu. "

Lagi lagi Kai mengerjap. " Tapi... Aku membunuh. Aku menyakiti makhluk lain. "

" Dan, kau terluka karena itu. Kemarilah, biar aku merawat lukamu. " Ucap Sehun lembut.

Kai masih bersikeras. " Tapi kau seharusnya menghukumku. "

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kenapa? Apa itu menganggumu? "

" Mengangguku? " Satu langkah ragu, dua langkah. Dengan kecepatan begini, Kai tidak akan pernah tiba di depan Sehun.

Mendesah, Sehun menutup jarak di antara mereka, saat menautkan jari, mereka mengalami sentakan arus listrik. Sehun berusaha menutupi sentakan itu dan mulai membimbing Kai menuju bebatuan. " Duduklah. " Pinta Sehun.

Setelah melakukan perintah Sehun, Kai menarik tangannya dan menggosok gosok tempat mereka tadi bersentuhan.

Sehun yang melihat Kai menggosok gosok di tempat mereka bersentuhan tadi merasa sedikit kecewa. Apa Kai enggan menyentuh dirinya? Sehun yakin Kai pasti enggan menerima sentuhan darinya. Seperti yang dilakukan Kai tadi pada tawaran ciuman itu. Kai menolak tawaran itu, mungkin jalan terbaik. Perhatiannya terhadap laki laki cenderung membuat para laki laki takut dan menjauh.

Karena saat mereka berhubungan dan kenikmatan melanda, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sifat dirinya yang suka mengendalikan orang lain. Secara fisik, para kekasihnya menjadi budaknya. Secara mental, mereka mengutuknya, karena Sehun telah mencuri kebebasan mereka untuk memilih.

Sehun tidak pernah tidur dengan laki laki yang sama dua kali dan setelah tiga kali mencoba, ia menghentikannya sama sekali. Meskipun demikian, ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kai? Akankah Kai membenci sentuhannya sama seperti laki laki lain? Mungkin saja Kai akan membencinya, karena Kai adalah orang yang menyukai kebebasan. Berhubungan dengannya hanya akan membuat Kai lebih susah daripada menyenangkan.

Mendesah, Sehun merobek beberapa carik kain dari bagian bawah jubahnya dan berlutut di depan Kai, di antara kedua kaki Kai. Tubuh bawah Kai ditutupi rok kulit pendek dan jalinan logam, pakaian khas seorang Kesatria. Mungkin ia memang tidak tahu malu, tapi Sehun benar benar ingin melihat ke baliknya. Sehun menjilat bibir, berpikir, mungkin siapa tahu, bagaimana kalau ia mengintip? Kalau ia mengintip itu tidak akan menghancurkan hidup Kai dan...

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Kai terkesiap. " Jangan, " Ucap Kai.

" Maaf. Aku_ "

" Tidak. Jangan berhenti. " Ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Otte?

Mohon reviewnya yaa. lebih banyak review lebih semangat fast update


	4. Chapter 4

DESIRE

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED T DULU

.

.

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

Sehun tidak pernah tidur dengan laki laki yang sama dua kali dan setelah tiga kali mencoba, ia menghentikannya sama sekali. Meskipun demikian, ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kai? Akankah Kai membenci sentuhannya sama seperti laki laki lain? Mungkin saja Kai akan membencinya, karena Kai adalah orang yang menyukai kebebasan. Berhubungan dengannya hanya akan membuat Kai lebih susah daripada menyenangkan.

Mendesah, Sehun merobek beberapa carik kain dari bagian bawah jubahnya dan berlutut di depan Kai, di antara kedua kaki Kai. Tubuh bawah Kai ditutupi rok kulit pendek dan jalinan logam, pakaian khas seorang Kesatria. Mungkin ia memang tidak tahu malu, tapi Sehun benar benar ingin melihat ke baliknya. Sehun menjilat bibir, berpikir, mungkin siapa tahu, bagaimana kalau ia mengintip? Kalau ia mengintip itu tidak akan menghancurkan hidup Kai dan...

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Kai terkesiap. " Jangan, " Ucap Kai.

" Maaf. Aku_ "

" Tidak. Jangan berhenti. " Ucap Kai.

.

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 4

 _Jangan berhenti?_ Bingung Sehun. Apa maksudnya agar ia menyingkirkan baju zirah Kai yang menghalangi? Atau hanya agar ia membersihkan luka Kai seperti yang tadi ia janjikan? Tetapi saat ia melihat Kai, Kai terlihat gugup, resah dan bahkan menolak sentuhannya yang paling ringan. Khawatir membuat kesalahan, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan darah dari wajah Kai dengan sobekan jubahnya.

Aroma menggiurkan Kai memenuhi hidung Sehun, terpaan angin di tengah malam yang entah bagaimana mengingatkan Sehun akan rumahnya dulu di Surga. Rumah besar, mewah, yang tidak bisa lagi dikunjunginya sejak ia dengan enggan setuju untuk mengawasi benteng neraka. Betapa ia merindukan rumahnya.

" Selama bertahun tahun aku mengenalmu, " Ucap Sehun, ia dengan teliti membersihkan luka di wajah Kai dan menghindari luka cakar yang terdalam, " kau tidak pernah meninggalkan posmu di gerbang. Apa kau pernah makan? " Saat kontak pertama mereka terjadi, Kai terlonjak. Tapi Sehun tetap mempertahankan ritme yang mantap dan santai, dan lambat laun Kai mulai rileks.

" Tidak, " Jawab Kai. " Aku tidak butuh makan. "

" Sungguh? " Bahkan ia, yang seorang Dewi butuh makan. Ia bisa bertahan tanpa makanan, itu benar, tapi ia akan melemah dan kurus, hanya menjadi cangkang bagi jiwanya. Itulah sebabnya berkeranjang keranjang buah dan roti dibawakan untuknya sekali seminggu - beserta pidato mengenai kegagalan kegagalannya yang begitu banyak. " Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup? "

" Aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tahu aku berhenti membutuhkan makanan pada hari aku dibawa kesini. Mungkin api dan asap memenuhi kebutuhanku. " Jawab Kai.

" Apa kau tidak merindukannya? Rasa dan tekstur makanan maksudku? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Sudah begitu lama sejak aku terakhir melihat remah remahnya sekalipun, hingga aku jarang memikirkan soal makanan. " Jelas Kai lagi.

Sehun berpikir, ingin memberi Kai makan. Ingin membawa Kai keluar dari mimpi buruk ini dan pergi ke ruang perjamuan dengan meja meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan tinggi makanan, berbagai jenis hidangan menutupi permukaan meja. Sehun ingin melihat wajah Kai bersinar penuh kenikmatan saat mencoba setiap jenis makanan. Tidak seorangpun layak dipaksa untuk hidup tanpa makanan.

Setelah wajah Kai bersih, Sehun mengalihkan perhatian ke lengan kanan Kai. Bekas cakaran merah yang parah terlihat di sepanjang lengan Kai dan Sehun tahu bahwa luka luka itu menyakiti Kai. Tapi meskipun demikian, Kai tidak mengungkapkannya dengan kata atau tindakan. Tidak, malahan Kai tampak terlihat... Bahagia?

" Maaf, aku tidak punya obat obatan yang layak untuk meringankan rasa sakitmu. " Ucap Sehun lirih.

" Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal. Aku berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan dan berharap bisa membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti. Maksudku, aku tidak akan membalasmu dengan membuatmu cedera. " Tambah Kai buru buru, ekspresi ngeri terlihat di wajahnya. " Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sehat dan utuh, aku akan membalasmu kebaikanmu dengan cara yang lain. "

Bibir Sehun membentuk senyuman. " Aku paham maksudmu. " Setelah selesai membersihkan luka luka Kai, Sehun meletakkan tangan di pangkuan Kai. Dan ia tidak beralih dari posisinya di antara kedua kaki Kai, karena ia mempunyai sebuah gagasan di benaknya. Mungkin Kai belum siap bila ia melepaskan baju zirahnya, tapi itu tidak berarti Kai akan menolak... Keinginan Sehun yang lain. Lagipula, sepertinya Kai menikmati sentuhan tangannya.

Dengan hati hati Sehun berkata. " Boleh aku mengutarakan satu pertanyaan padamu, Kai? "

Kai mengangguk dengan ragu. " Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka padaku, Dewi. "

" Apa kau... Suka padaku? " Saat menanyakan hal itu, Sehun merasa kupu kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Kai memalingkan pandangan dari Sehun dan mengangguk lagi. " Lebih dari yang seharusnya, " Gumam Kai.

Kupu kupu di perut Sehun mulai mengepak ngepakkan sayap mereka dengan panik. " Kalau begitu aku akan sangat senang kalau kau akhirnya mau menciumku. "

.

.

.

.

 _Mencium Sang Dewi?_ " Aku tidak boleh. Aku tidak bisa. " Tatapan Kai terarah ke bibir tipis Sehun. Merah dan ranum. Mulutnya berair membayangkan akan mencicipi bibir tipis itu. Tanduknya, yang sesensitif perasaannya mulai berdenyut.

Bibir indah itu cemberut. " Kenapa tidak? Barusan kau bilang kau suka padaku. Apa kau berbohong agar tidak menyakiti perasaanku? "

" Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku memang suka padamu. Kau cantik dan kuat, kau adalah makhluk paling jelita yang pernah ku kenal. " Ucap Kai.

" Kau menganggapku cantik? Kuat? " Rasa senang menerangi wajah Sehun. " Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku? "

 _Benar, kau memang bodoh. Apa lagi alasanmu sekarang?_ " Aku akan menyakitimu. " Ucap Kai.

Wajah Sehun mengernyit penuh pesona dalam kebingungannya. " Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku sebelumnya. "

" Gigi gigiku... Terlalu tajam. " Kai tidak menambahkan bahwa tangannya terlalu beracun, kekuatannya terlalu besar. Seandainya ia hilang kendali diri dan meremas Sehun mengingat betapa besar hasratnya kepada Dewi itu, Sehun akan terluka juga ketakutan.

" Aku bersedia mengambil resiko, " Balas Sehun, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di paha Kai dan membuat Kai terbakar oleh sentuhannya.

Saat merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Sehun, Kai membenci sekaligus mencintai baju zirahnya. Benci karena pakaian itu mencegahnya merasakan kontak kulit ke kulit. Cinta karena pakaian itu menghalangi tatapan Sehun ke bagian bagian tubuhnya yang mengerikan.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Kai. Ia ingin tahu alasan apa yang dimiliki oleh Sehun hingga Sehun ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya yang menggiurkan itu di bibir Kai yang begitu menjijikkan? Rasa penasaran saja tidak akan cukup untuk mendorong Sehun berkelakukan seperti itu. Minha, istrinya saja langsung muntah saat pertama kali melihat perubahan penampilan Kai. _" Aku bisa menoleransi apa dirimu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menoleransi... Ini, "_ dan istrinya itu memuntahinya.

" Itu karena. " Dua lingkaran merah mewarnai pipi Sehun, tapi ia tidak memalingkan pandangan matanya.

" Kenapa? " Tuntut Kai lagi. Ia meletakkan tangan di atas tangan Sehun. Dan Kai menelan ludah saat merasakan kelembutan tangan Sehun.

" Kau menyelamatkanku. "

Jadi, Sehun hanya berterima kasih. Seperti yang sudah Kai duga. Bahu Kai merosot kecewa. " Sangat tidak terhormat menciummu dengan alasan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan rasa terima kasihmu. "

" Tapi aku berutang padamu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak. Kubebaskan kau dari utangmu. Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. " Ucap Kai lirih.

" Baik. " Meskipun Sehun tetap berlutut, ia menegakkan tubuh hingga mereka hanya terpisah oleh satu helaan napas. " Cium aku karena aku sangat putus asa menginginkannya. Lakukanlah karena mendadak aku menyadari betapa cepat sesuatu bisa di ambil dariku, dan aku ingin mengetahui bagian dirimu sebelum aku_ "

" Sebelum kau? " Kai berucap dengan susah payah. _Sehun putus asa menginginkan dirinya? Benarkah?  
_

" Lakukanlah. " Mohon Sehun.

Ya. Kai tidak lagi bisa menolak, terhormat ataupun tidak. Berisiko ataupun tidak. Ia akan berhati hati, ia berjanji. Amat berhati hati. Ia tidak bisa menolak Sang Dewi. Tidak mau menolaknya.

Kai membungkuk menutup jarak di antara mereka, dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun terkesiap dan membuka bibirnya. Kai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun terasa... Begitu manis, sangat menakjubkan.

" Lagi, " Ucap Sehun terengah. " Lebih dalam, lebih keras. "

" Kau yakin? " Tanya Kai ragu.

" Yakin, aku sangat yakin. " Erang Sehun.

Kai kembali melumat bibir Sehun. Berabad abad berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mencium seorang perempuan dan tidak pernah sekalipun dalam wujudnya saat ini. Kai kembali menyelipkan lidahnya dan menyentuh lidah Sehun, bertaut dengan lidah Sehun, lalu keluar dan kembali masuk untuk menautkan lagi lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun.

" Eunghhh... " Saat mendengar erangan Sehun, Kai mencoba menarik diri. Tapi tangan Sehun bergerak naik dari dadanya, satu lengan melingkari leher Kai dan satu lagi membelai tanduk Kai. Kai harus mencengkeram pahanya kuat kuat, ia menghunjamkan cakarnya dalam dalam, agar ia tidak menyentuh Sehun.

" Suka? " Tanya Sehun saat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah mereka kehabisan napas.

" Ya, " Kai berhasil menjawab dengan susah payah.

" Bagus, aku juga. " Payudara indah Sehun menekan dada Kai, puncaknya mengeras dan mendamba sentuhan tangan Kai.

Sehun kembali menarik kepala Kai dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Getaran mengguncang tubuh Sehun, lidah mereka memulai dansa yang lain, ototnya menegang melawan keinginan untuk tetap bergeming. Tetapi bersamaan dengan berlalunya waktu, seiring tiap desahan yang terdengar dari mulut Sehun, kendali diri Kai semakin menipis. Kai ingin merebahkan Sehun lalu menindihkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, membuka lebar kaki ramping Sehun dan menghunjamkan kejantanannya ke vagina Sehun yang basah dan hangat, menghunjam begitu keras hingga ia bisa menandai dirinya di setiap senti tubuh Sehun, dan menandai di dalam setiap sel tubuh Sehun. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Ia menginginkan lebih.

Kesadaran itu mengguncang Kai. " Stop, " Kai berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan akhirnya dengan susah payah Kai berkata. " Kita harus berhenti. " Kai bangkit berdiri, menjauh dari Sehun, dan ia langsung menyesali hilangnya sentuhan Sang Dewi pada tubuhnya. Dengan gemetar, Kai berbalik dan memunggungi Sehun. Ia terengah dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

" Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? " Tanya Sehun, dan nada suaranya sedikit kecewa karena Kai menghentikan cumbuan mereka.

 _Oh ya, ada yang salah. Kau sudah mencuri hati yang tidak bisa kuberikan_. Batin Kai. Tapi ia telah berjanji tidak akan pernah berbohong kepada Sang Dewi, jadi ia hanya berkata, " Ayo. Kita sudah menunda cukup lama. Kita punya para iblis yang harus diburu. "

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di bangunan pertama yang mereka lihat. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah _tavern_ \- pub minum. Sehun dan Kai berjalan sejauh dua mil dari lubang dan masuk kesini. Perjalanan sejauh dua mil yang Sehun habiskan dengan mengingat ciuman Kai yang mengguncang jiwanya, dan ia mengutuki Kai karena menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu mengoceh tidak karuan tentang alasannya melakukan itu.

Selama hidupnya yang abadi, Sehun hanya pernah menyambut tiga lelaki di tempat tidurnya dan ketiganya adalah seorang Dewa. Bila Dewa saja tidak sanggup menangani dirinya, tidak mungkin Kai bisa. Tapi Sehun berharap Kai bisa menanganinya. Ia tadi begitu menikmati ciuman mereka. Rasa Kai begitu nikmat, lidahnya panas dan basah, dan tubuhnya bagai karya seni. Sehun begitu ingin Kai menyentuhnya, menelanjanginya dan memasuki tubuhnya. Mengklaim bahwa Sehun adalah milik Kai. Tapi Kai menghindari Sehun, sama seperti yang lain.

 _Apa aku begitu mengerikan? Begitu menakutkan dimatanya?_ Batin Sehun. Lebih dari yang lain, Sehun ingin Kai menemukan kenikmatan bersamanya karena Kai memiliki arti lebih bagi Sehun. Sehun suka siapa dirinya saat bersama Kai. Menyukai apa yang ia rasakan saat Kai berada di dekatnya. Pantas dimiliki dan berharga. Tapi alih alih merasakan hal itu, ia malah... Membuat Kai jijik terhadap dirinya? Membuat Kai menyingkir pergi darinya. Ia gagal memuaskan Kai walau hanya sebentar.

" Tetaplah disisiku, " Ucap Kai sambil mendorong pintu _tavern_. Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Kai sejak ciuman mereka berakhir tadi. " Dan, jaga agar tudungmu tetap menutupi kepala, untuk berjaga jaga. "

Suara Kai dalam dan serak dan membelai setiap saraf Sehun yang menangis. Tentu saja ia tidak membuat Kai jijik. Tentu saja ia tidak membuat Kai pergi. Kai hanya menahan diri saat mereka berciuman, menghentikan ciuman mereka tapi saat Kai menatapnya, Kai membuat Sehun merasa seolah dialah satu satunya perempuan di dunia ini. Yang tercantik, yang paling didambakan.

Kai berhenti sejenak sebelum masuk. " Sehun? " Kai berdeham. " Dewi? "

" Aku akan tetap memakai tudung dan tetap berada disisimu, " Ucap Sehun pada Kai, meskipun didalam hati ia memohon mohon, Bilang padaku kenapa kau terus menerus mendorongku menjauh. Sehun hanya ingin ditarik mendekat ke tubuh Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan melangkah maju. Sehun tidak jauh jauh dari Kai, seperti janjinya. Sehun memproyeksikan dirinya agar terlihat mempunyai sisik dan hanya berbentuk tulang belulang. Siapapun yang melirik ke arahnya akan mengira melihat salah satu dari mereka. Sehun hanya berharap ketakutannya juga ikut tersembunyi. Para iblis tidak akan segan segan menyantap sesamanya.

Gelak tawa mengejek dan pekik kesakitan segera menyerbu telinga Sehun. Menelan ludah, Sheun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Begitu banyak iblis dengan berbagai rupa dan ukuran. Mereka semua mengerumuni sebuah lempeng batu tebal.

" Menjijikkan, " Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak berkomentar. " Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan sepasukan iblis seperti mereka? "

" Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencobanya. " Jawab Kai. Sayangnya, tidak ada jaminan atas keberhasilan mereka.

" Disana. " Kai membawa mereka ke samping, menjauh dari keramaian dan Sehun tahu mereka melakukan itu agar bisa mengamati apa yang terjadi tanpa menarik perhatian. " Makhluk makhluk yang kau lihat itu hanya iblis rendahan, prajurit dan pelayan. Bukan iblis yang akan kita lawan. "

Perut Sehun terasa mulas. Iblis yang akan mereka lawan adalah para penguasa iblis. Dan Sehun menelan ludah saat memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan melindungi Kai dari para penguasa iblis itu.

.

.

.

.

" Baunya enak, ssssseperti rasa takut, " Mendadak sesuatu menggeram di sebelah Sehun. " Mmm, lapar. "

Sehun terkesiap karena kaget. Kai mencoba menarik Sehun ke belakang, tapi Sehun menolak. Kali ini ia tidak mau berpangku tangan, ia tidak mau membuat Kai melakukan segala galanya, menghadapi segala resiko. Kali ini, ia akan membantu melawan.

" Menyingkirlah atau mati, " Ucap Sehun pada iblis itu.

Makhluk itu mengernyit ke arah Sehun. " Tampangmu ssseperti aku, kenapa baumu sssangat enak? " Iblis itu menjilat bibir, air liur menetes dari sudut mulutnya yang setipis kertas. Tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi perut Sehun ditutupi oleh sisik kuning. Dan meski tampak kerempeng, Sehun menduga ada kekuatan besar bersarang di balik sisik sisik itu.

Makhluk itu melangkah mendekat. " Mau cicip. "

" Kau sudah diperingatkan, " Ancam Sehun, ia mencoba menguatkan diri.

" Tunggu diluar, Sehun. Kumohon. " Kai berusaha bergerak ke depan Sehun. " Akan kuatasi yang ini. "

Sehun menolak bantuan Kai. " Tidak, kau tidak akan melawan mereka sendirian. "

Sementara mereka berdebat, iblis aitu terus beringsut ke arah mereka, cakar cakarnya mulai memanjang.

" Kumohon, Sehun. " Kai menarik Sehun. " Aku harus tahu bahwa kau selamat. Kalau tidak, perhatianku akan teralih dan Kesatria yang perhatiannya teralih adalah Kesatria yang kalah. "

" Aku tidak bisa bersikap pengecut. Tidak lagi. Selain itu, jika ini berhasil, kau sama sekali tidak perlu melawannya. " Sehun adalah pengawas neraka, sudah waktunya ia bersikap sesuai posisinya. Di masa lalu ia memerintah dengan hanya sekadar mengamati.

" Jika tidak cukup bagus, lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa mencoba coba hal ini, Sehun. Tidak kalau keselamatanmu dipertaruhkan. " Tegas Kai.

Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati kekhawatiran Kai yang menyenangkan. Sewaktu waktu makhluk itu akan menghentikan pengejarannya dan akan menyerang mereka. Sehun meraih ke dalam dirinya sembari menelengkan dagu untuk menatap tajam makhluk itu.

" Jangan bergerak, " Ucap Sehun, dan makhluk itu terdiam di tempat, pikirannya masih aktif tapi seluruh fisiknya adalah milik Sehun untuk diperintah.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Sehun hanya menikmati hasil perbuatannya, terkagum kagum. Tidak sekalipun iblis itu mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi meskipun sorot mata ingin membunuh bersinar di mata bulat iblis itu.

" Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak bergerak? " Tanya Kai dengan bingung.

" Perbuatanku, " Ucap Sehun dengan bangga. " Lihat. " Kepada si iblis Sehun berkata. " Angkat tanganmu ke atas kepala. "

Dengan segera makhluk itu mematuhi, iblis itu mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara tanpa satu kata protes. Rasa suka cita meledak dalam diri Sehun. Untuk sekali ini, ia menggunakan kemampuannya demi kebaikan, untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang ia cin_ kagumi. Demi Dewa. Cinta? Apa ia mencintai Kai? Ia suka bersama Kai, suka dengan cara Kai membuatnya merasa seperti apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tapi apakah itu berarti ia telah memberikan hatinya pada Kai?

" Lihat, Sehun. " Kai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah lempeng batu. " Lihat apa yang terjadi. "

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jari Kai, lalu terperangah. Semua iblis disana membeku, tangan mereka teracung ke udara. Tak ada tawa, tak ada jeritan. Hanya suara napas Sehun yang terdengar.

" Kau yang melakukan semua ini? " Tanya Kai.

" Aku_ ya. "

" Aku benar benar kagum, Sehun. " Ucap Kai bangga.

Kegembiraan Sehun meningkat. Kai mengaguminya. Bahkan mungkin bangga padanya. " Terima kasih. "

" Bisakah mereka mendengarku? " Tanya Kai. Ketika Sehun mengangguk, perlahan Kai tersenyum dan berseru kepada makhluk makhluk itu. " Dengar aku baik baik. Pergi dan beritahu setiap penguasa Iblis bahwa Penjaga ada disini dan berencana menghancurkan mereka. " Kepada Sehun, Kai menambahkan. " Kau boleh membebaskan mereka sekarang. "

" Kau yakin? Aku bisa memerintah tubuh mereka untuk melemah dan mati. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku yakin. Mereka disini untuk menghukum jiwa jiwa yang terperangkap di neraka, jadi mereka memang punya tugas. Lebih dari itu, sekarang mereka akan membawa para Penguasa pada kita. " Jelas Kai.

Meski ingin protes, Sehun melakukan apa yang diminta Kai. Dalam sekejap mata, makhluk makhluk itu bergegas meninggalkan gedung secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai sendirian.

" Kita harus bersiap. " Ucap Kai dengan muram.

" Untuk? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Perang. " Jawab Kai.

" Perang, " Ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk. " Kedengarannya menyenangkan. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Emm, ada yang tanya Kai ama Sehun mati karena apa?

Well, Sehun itu gak mati karena dari awal dia adalah seorang Dewi. Dia ditugasin ama Dewa yg lebih tinggi untuk menjadi penjaga dinding neraka sedangkan Kai dia juga gak mati cuma jiwanya di ambil oleh Kris sebagai jaminan dan ia ditugaskan Kris untuk menjadi pejaga gerbang neraka karena telah membantunya menyelamatkan istrinya.

Mohon reviewnya biar semangat buat update cepet. Kalo reviewnya nembus 30+ aku bakalan fast update kalo gak yaa slow update


	5. Chapter 5

DESIRE

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED T+

.

.

.

.

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

.

" Kau yakin? Aku bisa memerintah tubuh mereka untuk melemah dan mati. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku yakin. Mereka disini untuk menghukum jiwa jiwa yang terperangkap di neraka, jadi mereka memang punya tugas. Lebih dari itu, sekarang mereka akan membawa para Penguasa pada kita. " Jelas Kai.

Meski ingin protes, Sehun melakukan apa yang diminta Kai. Dalam sekejap mata, makhluk makhluk itu bergegas meninggalkan gedung secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai sendirian.

" Kita harus bersiap. " Ucap Kai dengan muram.

" Untuk? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Perang. " Jawab Kai.

" Perang, " Ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk. " Kedengarannya menyenangkan. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 5

.

Kai berbuat sebisanya untuk memperkuat bangunan agar siap menghadapi serangan, mengingat kurangnya persediaan dan peralatan. Sehun tetap disisinya, memberikan sentuhan spiritual bila dibutuhkan, memaksa bilah bilah papan dan batu untuk memathui keinginannya. Kai menyadari Sang Dewi semakin memucat seiring berlalunya waktu. Kepucatannya semakin mencolok sekarang.

Apa Sehun melemah? Apa ia punya hak untuk bertanya? Lagipula, Sehun seorang Dewi wajar saja ia memiliki kulit pucat. Tapi kepucatan yang maiin bertambah itu bukan karena kelelahan biasa, ada yang lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang lebih gawat.

" Bagaimana strategi perang kita? " tanya Sehun saat mereka selesai, ia bersandar di dinding seberang. Satu satunya tempat tanpa noda darah atau lainnya.

 _Menjagamu tetap hidup, bagaimanapun caranya_. Itulah strategiku, tapi Kai tidak mengucapkan hal itu. Kai mendekat dan bergabung dengan Sehun, ia berhati hati agar tidak menyentuh tubuh Sehun. Satu sentuhan saja, maka ia akan menarik Sang Dewi ke dalam pelukannya. Ia harus tetap waspada, tidak boleh lengah. " Begitu mereka datang, kau bekukan mereka dan aku akan membantai mereka dengan racunku. "

" cepat dan mudah. " Komentar Sehun dengan nada puas dalam suaranya.

Kai kaget mendapati Sehun tidak lebih menakutkan di matanya, meski Sehun sudah memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Mungkin karena Kai memang sangat menginginkan Sang Dewi terlihat menakutkan sedikit saja. Hanya itulah cara untuk membuat Kai merasa pantas di samping Sang Dewi.

" Tapi kita harus menunggu hingga mereka semua datang, kalau tidak mereka akan mendengar kehancuran yang kita sebabkan dan melarikan diri. Dan jiak mereka sampai kabur, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan mereka lagi. " Ucap Kai.

" Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya sebelum mereka mulai berdatangan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Beberapa jam. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum berita tentang kedatangan dan niatku menyebar. Lebih lama lagi bagi para Penguasa untuk mengerahlan pasukan dan merencanakan serangan. " Kai menggoreskan cakar di lantai kayu untuk merusak kutukan yang terukir di sana, dan menyebabkan serpihan kayu beterbangan di udara. " Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu? "

" Tanyalah. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai melirik ke arah Sehun. " Aku paham kenapa Kris berharap kau menghancurkan para iblis yang mencoba kabur dari neraka dan dengan demikian akan mencegah iblis lain mengikuti tindakan mereka, tapi kenapa masalah kaburnya para iblis ini begitu penting bagimu? Kau lahir di surga. Kau bisa bersenang senang disana, di awan dan di tengah tengah ambrosia. "

" Aku memang sering ingin kembali. Tapi aku menerima tugas ini dengan sukarela. Selain itu, ketika aku setuju memasuki dunia ini, aku menjadi... Terikat dengannya. " Jelas Sehun.

" Terikat? Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kai.

" Jika dindingnya runtuh, aku... Mati. "

 _Sehun akan mati?_ " Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? " Kai menggeram. " Dan, kenapa kau terikat dengan sesuatu seperti itu? Kenapa kau datang kesini dengan sukarela? "

Sehun memilin milin gaunnya. " Andai tetap di surga, aku akan di hukum di setiap menit pada setiap harinya. Para Dewa kalau menghukum memang sangat kejam. Mereka ingin aku kesini, jadi disinilah aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa permanen ikatan itu dan seberapa kuatnya ikatan dinding itu dengan nyawaku. Sedangkan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya... " Sehun mengedikkan bahu. " Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu. Kau akhirnya mendapatkan ijin untuk meninggalkan posmu tapi kau malah memilih untuk membantuku. Sekarang kau menyelamatkan aku lagi dan aku tidak mau berbohong padamu lagi, meskipun tanpa sengaja. "

" Sehun, " Panggil Kai, lalu menggeleng. Ia tidak percaya hal ini terjadi. Bahwa ia bisa kehilangan Sehun tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa untuk mencegahnya. " Seharusnya aku tetap berada di depan gerbang, dan aku akan membunuh para Penguasa begitu mereka mendekat. Kini dinding itu tanpa penjaga, dan kau terancam bahaya lebih dari sebelumnya. "

" Tidak. Mereka akan melihatmu dan tidak akan mau mendekat, karena mereka tahu tidak ada tempat persembunyian di atas lubang ini. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku tidak keberatan membantai mereka di depan gerbang, karena artinya kau selamat. " Ucap Kai.

" Tapi selalu menunggu bukanlah kehidupan untukmu. " Lirih Sehun.

" Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidup seperti itu. " Kalau dengan menunggu ia bisa membuat Sehun selamat, ia akan bersedia melakukan hal itu.

" Tapi kau berhak mendapat lebih !" Mengalihkan pandangangnya dari Kai, Sehun menelusurkan satu jari pada bagian tubuh Kai yang tadi tercakar. " Kita harus melakukan ini. Atau sebenarnya, aku yang harus melakukannya. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, jika aku mati, dinding akan tetap seperti sekarang, karena dinding itu tidak terikat padaku, hanya aku yang terikat pada dinding itu. Aku tahu itu karena selama ini aku pernah terluka beberapa kali, tapi dinding itu tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda kerusakan. "

" Aku tidak peduli dengan dinding sialan itu !" Geram Kai.

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Lalu ia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan ucapannya seolah Kai tidak pernah berbicara. " Tanpa aku, tidak ada yang akan merasakan bila ada sesuatu yang salah. Para Dewa harus menemukan pengawas baru bila aku mati. Aku tahu kini kau bebas, tapi maukah kau tetap disini, berjaga jaga, hingga pengawas baru ditemukan? Meskipun Kris sudah menunjuk Penjaga yang baru untuk gerbang? "

" Kau tidak akan mati, sialan. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa Kris mengijinkanmu masuk? Jelas sekali ia membutuhkan kau _diluar_. " Marah Kai. " Dia bisa saja menghancurkan atau memenjarakan para Penguasa Iblis sendirian. "

" Kalau dia bisa menangkap mereka. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. " Kau benar. " Kai mengetukkan dua jari di dagu, mempertimbangkan situasi. " Kris tidak akan memberikan apapun, walau itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri tanpa menuntut imbalan. Apa yang dituntutnya darimu? Dan, kenapa ia mengijinkan aku membantumu? Kenapa ia membebaskan jiwaku? Dan, dimanakah jiwaku sekarang jika tidak lagi di tangan Kris? " Bahkan saat Kai mengutarakan pertanyaan pertanyaan itu, beberapa jawaban terbentu dalam benaknya. Kai menggeram pelan di tenggorokan. " Kau membeli aku darinya. "

Rona di pipi Sehun terlihat memerah. " Kai, aku_ "

" Benar atau tidak? " Potong Kai.

" Ya, " Bisik Sehun. Bulu matanya bergetar terpejam. Salah satu tangannya mengusap batu ametis yang menjuntai di antara payudaranya. " Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. "

 _Jiwaku kah yang ada di dalam bandul itu?_ Batin Kai. Saat melihat Sehun mengelus batu ametis itu " Kau membeliku dengan... Dirimu? " Bila memang begitu, ia akan membantai Sang Pangeran Kegelapan tersebut.

Diam sejenak, mata Sehun terbuka perlahan. " Tidak, aku tidak menjual diriku. Aku... Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. "

" Aku tidak peduli. Beritahu aku. " Amarah Kai bangkit. Ia marah pada Sang Dewi, pada Kris dan pada dirinya sendiri karena hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Hadiah apa yang diberikan Sehun pada Kris? Kenapa Sehun mau memberikannya? Kai meletakkan tangan di atas tangan Sehun untuk memberikan jaminan. Bahwa Ia ada disini dan tidak akan pergi. Tidak satupun ucapan Sehun yang bisa membuatnya pergi. " Kumohon, Sehun. "

Dagu Sehun bergetar. " Aku_ aku memberinya satu tahun di Bumi, keleluasaan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. "

" Oh, Sehun. " Ucap Kai, ia tahu benar bahwa para Dewa lain harus menerima keputusan Sehun dan akan membuat Sehun menderita karena hal itu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Kai memberontak memikirkan para Dewa lain akan menyakiti Dewinya. Jika mereka sampai menyakiti Sehun... Kai menghela napas, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya si bodoh tanpa kuasa. " Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? " Ada nada tajam pada suara Kai.

Bulir bulir air mata terbentuk di mata Sehun. " Untuk menyelamatkanmu. Untuk menyelamatkanku. Untuk menyelamatkan dunia di luar jangkauan kita. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Satu tahun pelampiasan dendam Kris sepertinya hanya hal kecil bila dibandingkan dengan para iblis yang berkeliaran bebas di dunia untuk selama lamanya. " Mulut Sehun terbuka, tapi bukannya mengeluarkan kata kata, ia malah meneriakkan pekik kesakitan.

Secepat kilat, kulit Sehun kehilangan warna dan ia membungkuk kesakitan.

Rasa cemas langsung mengguncang Kai. " Ada apa, Manis? Beritahu aku. "

" Para iblis... Kurasa... Kurasa mereka ada di dinding. Kurasa mereka membunuhku dengan cara meruntuhkan dinding. "

.

.

.

.

Apakah Kris memberi tahu para Iblis mengenai ikatannya dengan dinding neraka? Sehun bertanya tanya, rasa sakit mengiris iris tubuhnya. Para iblis itu bukannya datang kesini untuk melawannya, mereka malah pergi kesana. Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Kecuali mereka tahu ia akan melemah dan mati, kalau dinding rusak. Atau mungkin mereka berharap memancing Kai mendatangi mereka. Meninggalkannya disini, lemah dan tampak rapuh, kemudian menyerbu kesini. Atau jangan jangan mereka ingin _ia_ yang datang? Begitu banyak kemungkinan tapi semuanya suram.

Kris mungkin menganggap seluruh situasi ini sangat menghibur. Kris mungkin_ suatu pikiran mendadak muncul di benak Sehun dan membuatnya membeku. Seandainya ia terbunuh, Kris mungkin bisa memiliki waktu lebih dari satu tahun di bumi, melakukan barter untuk jiwa jiwa, menyebabkan malapetaka yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kris bisa melakukan itu selamanya, kalau ia mau dan ia bisa membawa para iblis bersamanya, memerintah para bawahannya dan manusia.

Kris adalah Dewa, saudara dari para Penguasa iblis, oleh sebab itu, tidak ada jaminan ia akan ditangkap dan dikirim kembali ke neraka. Rencana sempurna. Kris memang menginginkan Sehun ke bawah sini dan ia ingin Sehun membawa Kai. Kris menginginkan mereka berdua - satu satunya penghalang bagi dirinya mati.

Sehun merasa mual, karena tanpa sadar ia sudah membantu Kris menjalankan rencana busuknya. _Orang bodoh macam apa aku ini_. Erang Sehun. Ia membuat semuanya menjadi begitu mudah bagi Kris.

" Sehun, bicaralah padaku. Beritahu aku ada apa, " Desak Kai. Ia berlutut dan bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki Sehun. Salah satu cakarnya dengan lembut menepis rambut lembab yang menempel di alis Sehun.

Mata Sehun terangkat menatap Kai. Ia melihat begitu banyak kecemasan di mata cokelat Kai. Mendadak ia tidak menyesali keputusan yang sudah di ambilnya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Kai akan bebas. Laki laki yang baik hati dan tangguh ini akhirnya akan bebas.

" Aku... Baik baik saja, " Sehun menjawab dengan susah payah. Demi para Dewa, ia merasa tubuhnya di koyak koyak dari dalam.

" Tidak, kau tidak baik baik saja. Tapi aku akan membuatmu segera baik baik saja. " Kai menarik lengan Sehun dan membawa Sehun ke belakang, ke sebuah ruangan. Ia merebahkan tubuh Sehun di kasur tipis dari bulu. " Bolehkah aku... ? " Tanya Kai, ia mengangkat bandul ametis yang berisi jiwanya.

" Ya, " Sehun sebenarnya berencana menyerahkan batu itu kepada Kai begitu misi mereka selesai, ia memberikan bandul yang berisi jiwa Kai itu sebagai hadiah untuk bantuan Kai. Tapi saat ini, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun jadi apa salahnya memberikan bandul itu sekarang.

" Apakah jiwaku ada didalamnya? " Tanya Kai hati hati.

" Benar. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah memegangi batu itu di atas jantungmu. " Jelas Sehun.

" Semudah itu? " Tanya Kai bingung.

Benar, " Ulang Sehun lagi. Ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata yang lebih panjang.

Perlahan lahan dengan hati hati, Kai melepas kalung itu dari leher Sehun dan meletakkan benda itu di atas jantungnya seperti yang diberitahukan oleh Sehun. Mata Kai terpejam. Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi. Dan awalnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Lalu secara bertahap, bandul itu mulai bercahaya.

Bibir Kai mengerut dan ia mengerang. " Ini membakarku. "

" Akan kupegangkan untukm_ "

Cahaya itu meledak menjadi ribuan cahaya dan membuat Kai meraung nyaring dan panjang. Setelah gema raungan terakhir lenyap, semuanya tiba tiba menjadi sunyi senyap. Cahaya memudar, hanya rantai tempat bandul itu tadinya menjuntai yang tertinggal di tangan Kai.

Kerutan bibir Kai terangkat membentuk senyuman setelah matanya terbuka. Tapi ketika ia mengamati lengan dan tubuhnya, kernyitan itu kembali, tapi lebih dalam. " Aku seharusnya... Aku tidak... Aku berharap kembali ke wujudku semula. "

" Kenapa? " Sehun mencintai Kai apa adanya. Tanduk, taring, cakar dan semuanya. Ia mencintai semua yang ada pada Kai, hal itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tidak pernah ada laki laki yang begitu cocok baginya. Kai tidak jijik dengan sifat alaminya, malah sepertinya Kai menyukai sifatnya. Kai tidak takut apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sehun, malah merasa bangga. Kai membuatnya bahagia, menghiburnya dan menggodanya.

" Harapanku adalah... Adalah... " Kai menelan ludah. " Sudah lupakan saja. Rupaku tidak penting yang penting sekarang adalah kau Sehun. Jika kau terikat dengan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu selain dinding itu, mungkin koneksimu dengan dinding itu akan berkurang dan kekuatanmu akan kembali. Mungkin saja kesakitanmu akan berkurang. "

 _Sesuatu yang lain?_ Pikir Sehun. " Kau? " tanya Sehun, mendadak ia sesak napas karena alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit.

" Ya. Aku. Aku akan memahami keputusanmu kalau kau tidak ingin terikat padaku. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kemungkinan lain agar_ "

" Kai? "

" Ya. " Jawab Kai dengan lirih.

" Tutup mulut dan lekas cium aku. "

.

.

.

.

Kai bergeming dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sang Dewi. " Pertama tama, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tahu aku buruk rupa. Aku tahu pikiran untuk bersamaku dengan cara begitu memang menjijikkan, tapi aku_ "

" Kau tidak buruk rupa, " Sela Sehun, " dan aku tidak suka kau menganggap rendah dirimu seperti itu. "

Perhatian Kai kembali teralih pada Sang Dewi dan ia mengerjap ke arah Sang Dewi, ketakjuban terpancar dalam ekspresi Kai.

Sehun melanjutkan, " Pikiran untuk bersamamu begitu menyenangkan. Aku bersumpah. Sekarang, bisakah kita berciuman? "

Kini mulut Kai ternganga dan tertutup lagi. " Menyenangkan? "

" Ya, pikiran bisa bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terikat denganku hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. " Dulu Sehun begitu takut mengakui bahwa ia mendambakan tubuh Kai, ia berpura pura bersyukur bila ia bisa mendapatkan satu ciuman saja. Tapi sekarang ia tidak akan berpura pura lagi. " Aku ingin kau melakukan semua ini. Karena aku... Aku ingin kau didalamku, menjadi bagian dariku, lebih dari aku menginginkan hari esok. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, sekarang, selalu dan untuk selamanya. "

Sebelum Kai merespon, tiba tiba Sehun merasakan serangan rasa sakit menghunjam tubuhnya, bertubi tubi bagai hujan es beracun dan membuatnya meringkuk seperti bola. Satu lagi retakan menjalar di dinding, Ia bisa melihat retakan itu di benaknya.

" Kai, " Sehun terengah. " Kau harus memutuskan. "

Tatapan Kai menembus Sehun. " Aku pernah bersumpah seandainya aku cukup beruntung mendapatkan jiwaku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah, untuk alasan apapun, menjual jiwaku lagi. Tapi aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku dengan sukarela akan menjual jiwaku untukmu, Sehun. Jadi, ya, aku ingin melakukan ini. Sekarang kita bisa berciuman.

.

.

.

.

Saat mulut mereka beradu dengan lapar, Kai perlahan lahan melepaskan jubah yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, ia berhati hati agar kukunya yang setajam silet tidak melukai kulit indah Sehun. Sehun sudah kesakitan dan Kai ragu Sehun bisa menerima rasa sakit yang lebih banyak lagi. Perempuan cantik dan berharga seperti Sehun hanya layak mendapatkan banyak kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan.

Entah karena apa, Sehun menginginkan dirinya, menginginkan bersama dirinya untuk selamanya. Sehun telah memberinya sesuatu yang menurutnya paling berharga yaitu jiwanya. Kai benar benar ingin mengambil alih rasa sakit Sang Dewi. Demi Sehun, apapun akan ia lakukan. Sehun tidak peduli apa dirinya, Sehun tidak peduli bahwa Kai adalah seorang monster. Sehun melihat hatinya dan ternyata menyukainya. Hal ini benar benar menakjubkan.

Setelah Sehun telanjang, Kai menarik diri dan memandangi tubuh indah Sehun. Kulit seputih pualam dengan sedikit rona merah mawar. Payudara indah, pinggang berlekuk, pusar yang membuat mulut Kai tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Kaki yang jenjang. Kai membungkuk dan menjilat salah satu puting payudara Sehun yang mengeras, lidahnya menjelajahi sekeliling puting Sehun sementara tangannya menyusuri di sekujur tubuh Sehun.

Semakin dekat jemari Kai dengan vagina Sehun, semakin gencar lenguhan puas yang dikeluarkan Sehun, rasa sakit di tubunya seolah memudar digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jemari Kai. " Aaahhh... Kenikmatan, menggantikan rasa sakit. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai memindahkan perhatiannya ke payudara yang lain, ia menghisap dan membiarkan ujung taringnya menyentuh lembut puting payudara Sehun.

" Eeeuunnggghhh... Kai... " Erang Sehun.

" Masih membantu? " Tanya Kai. Jemarinya tidak berada jauh dari lubang vagina Sehun, ia tidak menyentuh hanya menggoda.

" Eemm... Masih membantu. Tapi aku ingin melihat kau, aku ingin melihat tubuh indahmu, Kai. " Ucap Sehun, ia menatap ke arah baju zirah yang masih dikenakan oleh Kai.

Kai mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Sehun. " Kau yakin? Aku bisa melakukan dan memuaskanmu tanpa harus melepasnya. "

" Aku menginginkanmu seluruhnya, Kai. " Wajah Sehun bercahaya karena merona. " Seluruhnya. "

" Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kaudapatkan, Dewiku. " Kai hanya berharap Sehun tidak berubah pikiran setelah melihatnya.

" Jangan khawatirkan reaksiku. Bagiku kau indah. Sangat indah. " Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Kai.

Kata kata yang begitu manis. Tapi... Kai telah hidup dengan rasa tidak percaya diri begitu lama, perasaan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. " Bagaimana bisa? Tatap aku. Aku makhluk buas, seorang monster. Aku hanyalah sesuatu yang layak untuk ditakuti dan dicaci. "

" Aku _sedang_ menatapmu dan kau adalah sesuatu yang layak untuk dipuja. Kau mungkin tidak memiliki penampilan seperti laki laki umumnya, tapi kau punya kekuatan dan keberanian. Selain itu, " Tambah Sehun sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya, " daya tarik binatang adalah hal yang sangat bagus. Nah, sekarang tunjukkan pada calon pengantinmu apa yang ingin ia lihat. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Chapter depan END yooo..

Hehehehe maaf chapter ini pendek.

Mohon reviewnya yaaa gak dosa kok kasih review itu malah kalian berpahala kalo kasih review soalnya kasih semangat ama kebahagiaan hehehehe jangan cuma follow, favorite doank, kasih review dunks... ini udah mau end loo


	6. Chapter 6

DESIRE

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

KIM KAI X OH SEHUN ( GS ) Maaf lagi ngefeel GS

RATED M

.

.

.

.

CERITA SEBELUMNYA

" Jangan khawatirkan reaksiku. Bagiku kau indah. Sangat indah. " Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Kai.

Kata kata yang begitu manis. Tapi... Kai telah hidup dengan rasa tidak percaya diri begitu lama, perasaan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. " Bagaimana bisa? Tatap aku. Aku makhluk buas, seorang monster. Aku hanyalah sesuatu yang layak untuk ditakuti dan dicaci. "

" Aku _sedang_ menatapmu dan kau adalah sesuatu yang layak untuk dipuja. Kau mungkin tidak memiliki penampilan seperti laki laki umumnya, tapi kau punya kekuatan dan keberanian. Selain itu, " Tambah Sehun sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya, " daya tarik binatang adalah hal yang sangat bagus. Nah, sekarang tunjukkan pada calon pengantinmu apa yang ingin ia lihat. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 6

.

Kai melepaskan kain penutup dadanya dan melemparkannya ke samping dan dadanya yang penuh bekas luka, rambut dan tulang yang terlalu besar terpampang. Tangannya gemetar saat membuka ikatan yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu ia melepaskan lempengan bulat baju jirahnya, perlahan menampakkan kejantanannya yang mengeras serta paha berambut yang penuh bekas luka.

Tubuh Kai terasa kaku, ia menunggu sentakan rasa ngeri yang akan diberikan oleh reaksi Sehun, ia masih tidak yakin meski Sehun telah meyakinkannya soal " _daya tarik binatangnya._ "

" Indah, " Komentar Sehun kagum. " Tubuhmu benar benar indah. Seorang Kesatria sejati. Kesatriaku. " Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyusurkan ujung jemarinya di rambut rambut halus itu. " Lembut, aku suka. Tidak, aku cinta. "

Napas berembus keluar dari bibir Kai yang terbuka, napas yang tidak ia sadari telah ditahannya sampai saat ini. " Sehun. Sehunku yang manis, " Ucap Kai serak. Sehun adalah... Adalah segala galanya bagi Kai. Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga bisa mendapatkan perempuan sempurna seperti Sehun? Andai ia belum mencintai Sehun, ia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Sehun sekarang. " Aku ingin merasakanmu. "

" Silahkan, " Ucap Sehun.

Hasrat terpanas terasa berdentam dalam tubuh Kai, ia mencium tubuh Sang Dewi, menuruni perutnya, berhenti sebentar untuk mencelupkan lidahnya ke dalam pusar Sang Dewi.

" Aaahhh... " Dan hal itu membuat Sehun bergetar.

Kai kembali menurunkan mulutnya ke pangkal paha Sehun. Kedua tangannya memegang lutut Sehun lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun agar memudahkan posisi tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Sehun.

Kai menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan vagina Sehun yang berkedut kedut dan basah. Lidah Kai menjilat vagina Sehun, menggigit ringan klitoris Sehun dan dengan hati hati Kai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... Kaiah... Luar biasa... Aaahhh... " Sehun terkesiap merasakan jari Kai yang keluar masuk di lubang vaginanya. " jangan berhenti... Aaahhhh... Kumohon jangan berhenti. "

Kai terus memanjakan klitoris Sehun dengan lidah dan gigitannya dan menambah dua jari untuk memasuki lubang vagina Sehun. Dan Sehun mengetatkan rektum vaginanya, menghisap tiga jari Kai lebih dalam dan mengenai pusat gairah Sehun.

" Oohhh... " Sehun bergetar dan menggeliat membusungkan dadanya. Kai mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas dan meremas satu payudara Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun tambah bergetar karena nikmat.

Kai mengeluarkan masukkan tiga jarinya secara perlahan, cepat kemudian perlahan lagi menggoda pusat gairah Sehun. Isapan dan jilatan lidahnya pada klitoris Sehun menambah banyak cairan keluar dari vagina Sehun.

Kai bisa merasakan kekuatan Sehun menyelubunginya, kekuatan Sehun berusaha mengendalikan tindakan Kai. Kai tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menolaknya dan ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menikmati rasa manis Sehun, memilikinya.

" Kai.. Aaahhh.. Aku... AAAAHHHHHHH... " Setelah Sehun mencapai klimaks dan memekikkan kepuasannya. Kai bangun. Ia bangga dan merasa terhormat bisa memberi Sehun kenikmatan seperti itu.

Tubuh Kai sendiri sekarang gemetar, seakan terbakar dan begitu putus asa. Begitu menginginkan Sehun, hanya Sehun.

" Sakitnya? " Tanya Kai.

" Lenyap. " Jawab Sehun dengan lelah.

Kenyataan bahwa ikatan mereka bisa menyelamatkan Sehun membuat Kai merasa lebih bahagia sekarang. Sehun akan menjadi miliknya, dan Sehun akan tetap hidup.

Sehun bangkit bangun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kejantanan Kai. " Aku ingin merasakannya, Kai. "

Kai menelan ludah saat melihat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

" Enngghh.. " Erang Kai saat merasakan kejantanannya sudah berada sepenuhnya dalam mulut Sehun. Kai menunduk dan menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun mengulum kejantanan Kai dan tetap mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke wajah Kai. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah Kai. Sehun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya mengulum kejantanan Kai yang besar dan keras. Ia begitu menyukai tekstur dan rasa kejantanan Kai.

" Ssehun... " desis Kai saat merasakan kepala kejantanannya mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha Kai dan membelai paha Kai. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lidahnya menjilat jilat ujung kejantanan Kai.

" Eunghh... Sehun aku_ " Kai klimaks saat Sehun meremas kedua testisnya. Sperma Kai memenuhi mulut Sehun dan Sehun meneguk sperma Kai tanpa rasa jijik.

" Rasamu begitu nikmat, Kai. " Tangan Sehun mulai menggenggam kembali kejantanan Kai. Sehun sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan kejantanan Sehun di antara kedua payudaranya. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping masing masing payudaranya dan mulai mengapit kejantanan Kai. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya, payudaranya mengapit kejantanan Kai yang mulai mengeras kembali.

" Eeemmm... Kaiahhh... Payudaraku nikmat, bukan. " Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai merasa panas melihat kejantanan Kai keluar masuk di antara kedua payudaranya. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengulum kepala kejantanan Kai.

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya karena mendapatkan kenikmatan beruntun dari Sehun. Tangan Kai meremas rambut Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun melepaskan kuluman mulutnya dan melepaskan jepitan kedua payudaranya pada kejantanan Kai dan Sehun menarik tubuh Kai untuk menindihnya.

Sehun melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Kai dan ia menangkup pipi Kai, menatap dalam dalam mata laki laki itu. " Kumohon, Kai. Aku membutuhkan lebih darimu. "

Kai mengurut kejantanannya dan mulai memposisikannya di depan lubang vagina Sehun. " Kuharap kau tidak berubah pikiran, Hun. Aku akan memilikimu. Siap? "

" Aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran, Kai. Aaaahhhh... "

Kai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Ia masuk satu inci, satu inci yang memabukkan. Lalu ia berhenti, untuk memberi Sehun waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ia akan melakukannya secara perlahan meski itu akan membunuhnya. Ini adalah siksaan yang sangat manis. Tapi ia akan membuat ini menyenangkan untuk Sehun, ia akan memberikan yang terbaik.

" Eeemmm... Aaaahhh... Kenapa aku tidak merasa perlu untuk menguasaimu... Aaahhh... " Bisik Sehun di telinga Kai. Ia menjulurkan lidah, menjilat lalu menggigit cuping telinga Kai.

" Seperti itukah sebelumnya? Dulu saat kau bersama laki laki lain, kau seakan menguasai mereka. " Bulir bulir keringat terbentuk di tubuh Kai dan menetes ke tubuh Sehun.

" Eemm... " Sehun mengangguk, ia menaikkan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan kejantanan Kai lebih dalam lagi. Satu inci lagi.

Kai harus menahan erangan. " Mungkin karena hatiku seluruhnya milikmu, jadi tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk kau kuasai. " Kai memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit lebih dalam lagi.

" Oohhh.. Kai... Kumohon... " Sehun membelai tanduk Kai, ujung jarinya mengitari puncak tanduk Kai yang tajam. " Lakukan saja, masukkan langsung kejantananmu. Beri aku dirimu seutuhnya. "

Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Melepaskan seluruh kontrol dirinya, Kai menghunjam lebih ke dalam dan membuat Sehun memekik. Bukan pekik kesakitan tapi pekik kenikmatan. Kejantanan Kai memenuhi vagina Sehun, Kai memberi Sehun seluruh dirinya. Keinginan mereka berpadu begitu sempurna, hingga mustahil mengetahui siapa menginginkan apa. Kenikmatan hanya itulah tujuan mereka.

Kuku jari Kai menggores lantai di sebelah kepala Sehun saat ia menghunjamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam mengenai pusat gairah Sehun. Rektum Sehun menjepit kejantanan Kai, menambah rasa dan nikmat pada kejantanan Kai.

" Sehunnnhhh... " Desah Kai di telinga Sehun. Ia menggigit ringan telinga Sehun.

" Kumohon... Lebih keras Kai.. Aaahhh... Lebih cepat. " Sehun mendesak Kai, memohon untuk melakukan lebih.

Kai terus menghunjam pusat gairah Sehun dengan cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di leher Sehun, mencium aroma Sang Dewi yang memabukkan. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai dan tangannya mengelus tanduk Kai, ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Kai. Menciptakan irama yang menggairahkan dan panas bagi mereka berdua.

Dan, saat Kai menyemburkan spermanya di dalam vagina Sehun, rektum vagina Sehun mencengkeram kejantanan Kai penuh luapan kepuasaan dan membasahi kejantanan Kai dengan cairan kenikmatannya.

Kai meneriakkan kata kata yang terpendam di hatinya sejak pertama kali melihat Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu, Sehun !"

Yang mengagetkan, Sehun juga balas berseru. " Oh, Kai. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. "

Mereka telah berpasangan dan mereka telah terikat untuk selama lamanya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka segera berpakaian. Sehun memang masih terlihat lemah, tapi setidaknya rasa sakitnya telah lenyap.

" Apa mereka masih di gerbang? " Tanya Kai. Ia sudah siap untuk mengakhiri semua masalah ini. Ia sudah siap untuk membawa Sehun pergi dari tempat ini, dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Dan ia siap untuk mencintai Sehun selamanya. Akhirnya ia akan mendapat kebahagiaan. Karena mereka bersama. Karena mereka saling mencintai.

" Ya, " Jawab Sehun. " Mereka bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. "

Kai mencium bibir Sehun dan menikmati rasa lain dari perempuan yang dicintainya ini. " Kita akan memanjat naik kesana. Begitu kau melihat mereka, kuncilah pergerakan mereka agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak dan aku yang akan membereskan sisanya. "

" Kuharap ini berhasil, " Balas Sehun, " karena aku tidak sanggup memikirkan terpisah darimu. "

" Begitu juga diriku, Sehun. Kita pasti berhasil. Harus berhasil. " Tegas Kai.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke atas membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam, satu jam yang lamban dan menyiksa, Kemudian Kai mendapati dirinya berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari dinding. Ketika ia memahami pembantaian yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatan matanya. Para Iblis itu bekerja begitu giat, darah mereka membasahi bebatuan bebatuan yang kini telah terkikis hingga nyaris menjadi setipis kertas. Lubang di dinding sebentar lagi akan terbentuk.

Parahnya lagi, pasukan Penguasa iblis masih ada disana. Semuanya bertubuh besar, dan tinggi mereka sekurangnya dua meter, badan mereka begitu lebar. Tengkorak tengkorak tampak jelas di balik kulit mereka yang transparan. Beberapa bersayap, yang lain bersisik dan semuanya terlihat mengerikan dalam kejahatan mereka masing masing. Bermata merah dan bertanduk seperti Kai dan mereka memiliki jemari setajam pisau.

" Sehun, " Panggil Kai.

" Aku sedang berusaha, Kai, aku bersumpah sedang melakukannya, aku sedang memfokuskan diriku mengendalikan mereka. " Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun semakin pelan dan lemah. " Tetapi... "

Salah satu makhluk itu memergoki mereka. Lalu terbahak, suara tawa mereka menegakkan setiap helai rambut di tubuh Kai.

" Sekarang, " Teriak Kai pada Sehun.

" Membekulah, iblis. Kuperintahkan kalian untuk membeku. " Teriak Sehun.

Tapi para iblis itu tidak membeku.

" Coba lagi. " Perintah Kai.

" Sedang kulakukan. " Sehun menatap para iblis tajam tapi semua sia sia. Sehun menudingkan tangan ke arah mereka tapi semua itu sia sia juga. Para penguasa iblis itu tidak membeku di tempat mereka. " Aku tidak bisa, " Ucap Sehun terengah.

" Apa yang salah? " Kai melirik Sehun, sambil bergerak ke depan Sehun, ia melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Sehun. Wajah Sehun terlihat memucat, sama seperti ketika mereka berada di _tavern_ tadi dan tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat. Andai tangan Kai tidak merangkul Sehun, ia tahu Sehun pasti akan terjatuh. Kalau begitu ikatan mereka apakah tidak berhasil? " Bicaralah padaku, Manis? " Bujuk Kai.

" Aku terikat padamu dan dinding. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatanmu, kelemahan dindingnya dan semua itu terasa merobek tubuhku, Kai !" Pekik Sehun. " Maafkan aku. Maafkan. Semua ini tidak ada gunanya, Kai. Sia sia ! Aku terkutuk. Aku terkutuk sejak awal. "

" Apa yang kita lakukan tidak sia sia, Sehun. Kita saling memiliki. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. " Ucap Kai dengan tegas.

" Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. " tangis Sehun.

Perlahan para iblis itu bergerak maju, mereka seperti para predator yang mengincar mangsa. Kesenangan yang mengerikan terpancar dari mereka.

" Akan kubunuh mereka semua. Kita akan melarikan diri. Kita akan_ "

" Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku, Kai. " Ucap Sehun lemah, ia menyandarkan pipi di punggung Kai.

" Aku melarangmu bicara seperti itu, Sehun. " Marah Kai. Ia tahu apa makna dari ucapan Sehun tadi. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun.

" Bunuh mereka dan larilah, seperti rencanamu. Hiduplah dengan damai dan bebas, Cintaku. Semua kebebasan itu milikmu. Kau berhak mendapatkannya. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati, Manis. " Tapi bahkan saat Kai mengucapkan kata itu, dinding yang sudah teramat rusak, mulai retak, siap runtuh dan lubang pun sudah terbentuk. " Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan mati. "

Lutut Sehun akhirnya menyerah, dan Kai berbalik, meraung, ia merebahkan Sehun ke tanah. Matanya terpejam. " Maafkan... Aku, Cinta. "

" Tidak. Kau akan tetap hidup. Kau dengar aku? Kau akan tetap hidup !" Seru Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu kepala Sehun terkulai ke samping. Lalu, tidak ada gerakan lagi.

" Sehun. " Kai mengguncang tubuh Sehun. " Sehun !"

Tidak ada respon. Tapi dada Sehun masih terlihat bergerak naik turun. Sehun masih hidup. Terima kasih Dewa.

" Beritahu aku bagaimana cara menolongmu, Sehun. Kumohon. " Bujuk Kai.

Sekali lagi tidak ada respon apa apa.

" Kumohon. " Air mata Kai terasa menyengat. Ia tidak menangisi istri yang meninggalkannya, tidak menangisi hidupnya yang hilang tapi ia menangisi perempuan ini, menangisi Sehun. Sehun menginginkannya mengalahkan para Penguasa iblis itu lalu meninggalkannya. Tapi Kai tidak sanggup memaksa dirinya bangkit dari sisi Sehun. Tanpa Sehun, ia tidak punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Sesuatu yang tajam menggores leher Kai dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Para iblis beterbangan di sekitar mereka, sambil tergelak senang.

" Tinggalkan kami, " Geram Kai. Ia akan melewatkan berapapun waktu yang dibutuhkan, ia akan memeluk Sehun hingga keadaan aman untuk memindahkan tubuhnya.

" Bunuh perempuan itu, " Satu iblis berkata.

" Hancurkan perempuan itu. "

" Cabik cabik perempuan itu. "

" Terlambat dia sudah mati. "

Lebih banyak tawa terdengar.

Bajingan ! Geram Kai. Saat melihat salah satu dari iblis itu menukik turun dan menggoreskan satu cakar di pipi Sehun hingga meneteskan darah sebelum kai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sehun tidak bereaksi. Tapi Kai bertindak. Ia meraung penuh murka.

Iblis lain mengendus aroma darah dan mendengkur kegirangan. Lalu terjadilah momen senyap dan hening total. Suasana tenang sebelum badai menerjang. Karena, sekejap kemudian, mereka semua menyerang dengan ganas.

Kai meraung lagi, ia melontarkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun untuk menerima serangan terparah. Segera saja punggungnya tercabik cabik, salah satu tanduknya digigit hingga lepas, satu otot tendonnya robek. Selama itu ia terus mengayunkan tangan, berharap cakar beracunnya mengenai sebanyak mungkin iblis, tapi ternyata cakarannya hanya mengenai satu iblis.

Terus dan terus suara tawa terdengar dan serangan tetap berlanjut.

" Aku mencintaimu, " Tiba tiba Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai. " Teriakanmu... Menarikku dari dalam... Kegelapan. Harus... Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa... Aku... "

Kai kaget sekaligus lega. " Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon. Kalau kau bisa tetap sadar cukup lama untuk menjaga diri, aku bisa membunuh mereka. Lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini. "

" Maafkan... Aku tidak bisa. "

Kalau begitu Kai akan menemukan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dan ia akan terus melindunginya. Kai tidak akan pernah membawa Sehun memasuki neraka seandainya ia tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia akan tetap melewatkan seluruh eksistensinya di depan gerbang, berjuang untuk melindungi Sehun.

Tunggu. Berjuang untuk melindungi. Para iblis ini ingin melarikan diri. Itulah sebabnya mereka berada disini.

" Pergilah, " Teriak Kai pada para iblis itu. " Tinggalkan tempat ini. Dunia manusia milik kalian. " Kai sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Sehun selamat. Sehunlah yang terpenting disini.

Seolah hanya menunggu persetujuannya, dinding itu akhirnya runtuh. Yang berarti_

" Tidak, " Pekik Kai. " Aku tidak berniat menyuruhmu runtuh. Aku hanya bermaksud agar para iblis itu bisa terbang melewatimu. " Tapi semua sudah terlambat, kerusakan telah terjadi.

Para Penguasa iblis meninggalkan Kai dnegan gembira dan terbang memasuki gua lalu lenyap dari pandangan.

Aliran air mata baru membakar mata Kai saat ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. " Bilang padaku bahwa dinding itu tidak lagi terikat padamu. Bilang padaku kini aku bisa membawamu ke tempat aman. Bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya. "

" Selamat tinggal, Cintaku, " Ucap Sehun dan menutup mata dalam pelukan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tewas. Sehun sudah meninggal. Dan tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Air mata yang menyengat bergulir menuruni pipi Kai.

 _Aku mengecewakannya. Sialan, aku mengecewakannya!_ Raung Kai.

Sehun butuh bantuan Kai untuk menyelamatkan dinding, untuk menyelamatkannya. Sehun butuh bantuan Kai untuk memastikan para Penguasa iblis tetap di dalam neraka, dan lagi lagi ia gagal melakukan itu. Gagal, gagal, gagal.

" Maafkan aku, Kai. "

Mendengar suara itu, Kai mengerjap. Apa apaan - saat ia menatap jiwa Sehun mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak. Ia adalah.. Ia adalah... Harapan mengepak ngepak di dada Kai. Harapan dan kebahagiaan. Rupanya ia tidak benar benar kehilangan Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun memang hancur, tapi jiwanya akan terus hidup. Tentu saja. Seharusnya Kai tahu itu. Setiap hari ia bertemu jiwa jiwa seperti itu, meskipun tidak ada jiwa yang semurni dan sehidup milik Sehun. Tapi mereka masih bisa bersama.

Kai bangkit, ia menghadap Sehun, jantungnya berdegup liar, kakinya gemetar. Sang Dewi tersenyum pedih ke arahnya.

" Maafkan aku, " Ulang Sehun lagi. " Seharusnya aku tidak mengikatkan diriku padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu. "

" Kenapa? " Kai benar benar bahagia, Sehun masih disini bersamanya. " Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali, Manis. Akulah yang mengecewakanmu. "

" Jangan pernah berkata begitu. Seandainya kau tetap di posmu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. " Ucap Sehun.

" Itu tidak benar. Para iblis tetap akan menghancurkan dinding dan dengan hal itu akan tetap membunuhmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak membawaku pergi dari posku, aku tidak akan mendapat kesempatan, bukan, kebahagiaan, terikat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. " ucap Kai.

" Kai_ "

" Bagaimana dengan para iblis? " Tanya Kai, menyela Sehun. Kai tidak mau mendengar perempuan itu meratapi sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai kesalahannya. Sehun tidak berbuat satupun kesalahan.

" Kurasa para Dewa akan mencoba menangkap mereka, dan para Dewa akan mengeluhkanku sebagai kegagalan untuk selama lamanya. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai menggeleng. " Kau bukan kegagalan, Cintaku. Kau telah berbuat semampumu untuk menghentikan mereka. Sebagian besar dari para Dewa, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau memasuki gerbang seperti dirimu. " Kai menelengkan kepala sambil mengamati Sehun dengan seksama. Perempuan itu secantik biasanya. Berkilauan, transparan dan terlihat rapuh. Sehun masih memiliki ikal ikal rambut keemasan. Sehun masih tetap menatap Kai dengan mata yang bercahaya. Sebelum bertemu Sehun, hidup Kai seperti padang tandus. Sedetik tanpa Sehun akan terasa bagai... Well, neraka.

" Terima kasih, Kai ku yang manis. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Sehun, tapi tangannya hanya menembus tubuh Sehun dan hal itu membuatnya mengernyit, sebagian kebahagiaannya lenyap. Menyentuh Sehun adalah suatu keharusan untuknya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa kehangatan dan kelembutan Sehun. Tetapi, lebih baik ia hidup tanpa sentuhan dan kehangatan Sehun daripada tanpa _Sehun_.

" Kau paham sekarang, " Ucap Sehun dengan sedih. " Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu lagi. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama sama. "

" Aku tidak peduli. " Ucap Kai.

" Tapi aku peduli. " Air mata Sehun merebak. " Setelah semua yang kau derita, kau pantas mendapat kebahagiaan, pantas mendapatkan lebih. "

" Aku hanya menginginkanmu. " Ucap Kai lirih.

Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya seolah Kai tidak pernah menyelanya. " Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan berkelana di dunia sendirian. " Sehun menggeleng. Air matanya membasahi pipi. " Aku tahu para Dewa dan Dewi diijinkan memilih dimana mereka ingin tinggal dalam hidup, setelah kematian mereka, tapi aku tidak berniat kembali ke surga atau tetap di neraka. "

Saat Sehun berbicara, suatu gagasan terbentuk dalam benak Kai. Suatu gagasan liar yang diinginkannya.

Kai menatap Sehun lagi, tatapan mereka beradu. " Saat aku terikat padamu, Sehun, itu untuk selamanya dan di keabadian lainnya. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memilikimu sekarang. "

" Tapi kau tidak akan pernah lagi bisa menyentuhku. Kau tidak akan pernah_ "

" Aku akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi. Aku janji. " Dan dengan itu, Kai menghunjamkan cakar beracunnya ke dada, ia merasakan racun membakar, memanggang, menghanguskannya. Ia berteriak kesakitan, kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya. Ia sekarat.

Saat rasa sakit ditubuhnya mereda, kegelapan memudar. Kai bukan apa apa. Ia menjadi suatu kehampaan. Bukan, ia bukan suatu kehampaan. Ada seberkas cahaya. Seberkas cahaya terang. Ia berlari ke arah cahaya itu, terengah engah, mil demi mil, hampir... Sampai...

Pelupuk mata Kai bergetar terbuka dan ia melihat tubuhnya lenyap menjadi setumpuk abu dan jiwanya melayang di sisi Sehun. Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget, mulutnya ternganga.

Dulu Kai sering mempertimbangkan melakukan tindakan ini. Apapun untuk mengakhiri kemonotonan hidupnya. Tapi ia bertahan hidup, demi Sehun. Demi melihat Sehun, untuk membayangkan membelai tubuh Sehun dan berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk terikat dengan Sehun. Kini, kesempatan itu menjadi nyata.

" Kau... Kai... Kau berubah. " Ucap Sehun terbata.

Kai menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya berubah menjadi seperti dulu, menjadi manusia. Tanpa cakar, rambut yang berlebih, kaki yang besar dan tanduk. Wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia. " Kau kecewa? "

" Tidak, aku tidak kecewa. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau berwujud monster ataupun manusia. Aku mencintai keduanya. Tapi kau tak seharusnya mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku. " Ucap Sehun di sela sela air mata dan senyum lebar yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya.

" Kini aku juga bebas, " Balas Kai. " Benar benar bebas untuk bersamamu. Dan, aku rela mati sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan hal seperti ini. " Kai menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, ia tersenyum karena ia bisa merasakan kekasihnya lagi. Sehun memang tak sehangat dulu, kini ada rasa dingin pada diri mereka berdua, tapi yang penting sekarang, ia bisa kembali memeluk kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini. Hangat ataupun dingin selama mereka bersama, itu tidaklah penting. " Kau segalanya bagiku, Manis. Aku tersesat tanpamu. "

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, " Balas Sehun, ia menangkup kedua pipi Kai lalu menciumi seluruh wajah Kai. " Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? "

" Hidup. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita sekarang. Dan kita akan berkelana kemanapun kita suka. " Ucap Kai.

Dan mereka melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Catatan : Para Penguasa Iblis itu akhirnya bisa ditangkap oleh para Dewa dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari tulang belulang Dewi Penindasan. Dan kotak tersebut diberikan untuk dijaga oleh Prajurit Perempuan yang bernama Pandora. Nah dari sana asal mulanya Kotak Pandora.

.

.

.

.

Maaf aku bikin KaiHun meninggal di FF ini. Tapi jiwa mereka tetap bersatu. Dan encehnya gak banget hahahahahaha

Moga suka ya ama FF abal abal ini. Makasih bagi yang udah selalu review di FF ku.

Emm.. ini FF terakhirku di FFN yaaa.

Aku udah gak ada mood lagi buat post di FFN, aku mau jadi readers yang baik aza.

Maaf juga kalau ada yang tersinggung aku selalu minta review.

Bye Bye


End file.
